


a picture is worth a thousand words

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Morning Kisses, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: A series of one shots, each explaining the origin of Pete/Chasten pictures.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 146
Kudos: 88





	1. Buddy and Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so bear with me.

It was a crisp, Sunday morning. The sun was streaming bright through the bedroom curtains. Chasten was still sleeping, as Peter slowly awoke, squinting into the light of the sun. He stretched his arms out, then tightened them back around Chasten pulling him in closer, Chasten's back pressed firmly against Peter's chest and stomach.

Peter placed his nose to the back of Chasten's neck, right along the hairline, and closed his eyes for a few more minutes of peace, knowing there wouldn't be too many opportunities for this in the near future.

He was about to drift off again, when he felt Chasten start to move in his arms. Peter smiled to himself, and lifted his head just enough to place a soft kiss where his nose has just been.

Chasten released a quiet hum into the air, as Peter started placing more and more delicate kisses to the back of his neck. Against his chest, Peter could feel the rumble of Chasten light chuckle, and he continued to kiss. Now, moving from the back of his neck, to bellow the jaw, and up his check to his temple, and back down again. Chasten continued to giggle at the touch, until Peter mischievously placed a slightly harder kiss to that sensitive spot right below Chasten's ear, eliciting a pleasured moan from deep in Chasten's throat.

Before giving Peter the chance to try anything else, Chasten quickly turned in his husband's embrace to face him, and kiss him probably. Peter's slightly chapped lips gently pressed against his own.

Peter pulled Chasten impossibly closer, sliding one leg over Chasten, allowing Chasten to feel what he's needed all morning. Peter deepened the kiss and tried desperately to release some of the tension currently straining against Chasten's upper thigh. However, before giving him the satisfaction, Chasten grabbed the back of Peter's head, pulling off from the kiss, and placing his lips just barely against Peter's ear whispering "Not yet, babe, I have to pee first”. Then he detangled himself from Peter's grasp, laughing aloud, at the moans of protest playing off of his husband's lips.

Chasten wanted this just as much as Peter, but he still took his time, knowing that if he waited long enough, Peter would be begging for it.

In the other room, Peter lay frozen, where Chasten had left him, in shock, mostly by his husband's abandonment. He wasn't given long to think about it, however, because all of a sudden Buddy appeared at the foot of the bed.

He trotted up on the bed, sniffing around, before finally finding a warm spot against Peter's chest, and plopping down. Peter decides to ignore Chasten's actions and snuggle up to Buddy, realizing who, at that moment, seems to love him more.

Chasten ventures out of the bathroom thinking he still has full control of the situation. He stops short, caught off guard by the scene on the bed. "Wow, I didn't realize I was so easy to replace" Chasten did his best to tap into his theatre experience, and put on the best offended look, but Peter wasn't buying it. Instead he continued rubbing Buddy's belly, "at least I know Buddy will never leave me", he said with a chuckle in his voice. Chasten swiftly marched over to the bed, scooped up buddy in his arms and walked out of the room, not before saying "now who's being replaced... by the way, have fun getting off by yourself!"


	2. Debate

Chasten is still getting ready in the bedroom when he receives a text from lis "SOS. Your man is losing it". It's the night of the first democratic debate, and tensions have been high, but Chasten is a little confused by the message. He finishes the knot of his tie, and ventures out into the sitting room of their hotel suite. 

The first thing he notices is the irritated look on Lis's face, then the debate prep papers sprawled over the couch, and finally, Peter, pacing the room back and forth repeating his closing statement over and over out loud, as he clutches his own fists. Lis speaks up "he won't talk to anyone, insists he needs to get this perfect”.

Still confused, but more worried, Chasten slowly steps in front of Peter to stop him in his tracks. Pete stops, looks up from the floor to glare at Chasten, then turns around on the spot, and continues his pace.

Chasten tries to ease him out of his anxious state "Peter, look at me”.

Peter continues speaking to himself, but shoots Chasten and annoyed looks through his lashes. "Babe" Chasten tries again "everything is going to be fine, just sit down”.

Peter finally stops repeating his speech instead replying to Chasten with a hiss in his voice "I can't, I have to get this right”.

Having dealt with Peter's antics for four years now, Chasten has learned when to put his foot down, and now is a good time. "Peter Paul! I said sit!”

Immediately, Pete looks up to see Chasten pointing at the desk chair next to him. He has a stern look on his face, indicating that Chasten is over his shit. Chasten doesn't usually like to take charge in their marriage, knowing that they are equal in their partnership, and neither one is more masculine or dominant than the other, however when Peter gets like this, he can't help but treat him like one of his insubordinate students.

Noting the intensity of Chasten's orders, he obliges and sits down in the chair, seating himself on the edge with a straight back, and nervously shaking his leg. Peter watches intently as Chasten rounds the chair, quickly relaxing the anger lines on his forehead.

Once he is behind the chair, he places both hands on Peter's shoulders, easing him back into the chair, and releasing the tension in his stiff posture. He slowly starts massaging Peter's shoulders and his upper back, right below his neck, while speaking, "I'm sorry I got upset, but I hate seeing you so tense. You have been going over everything for weeks, this is stuff you've been preparing for your whole life. You got this.”

All of the stress in Peter's body instantly vanishes beneath Chasten's hands and his soothing words. He relaxes further into the touch, allowing his head to fall back and rest against Chasten's chest, feeling the subtle pulse of his beating heart against the back of his head. They stay this way for a few minutes, Chasten continuing his message, and whispering sweet nothings to Peter. Pete just takes it all in, locking up the feeling of being so loved and supported, he'll use it later when he's on stage being attacked by the other candidates. He'll simply think back to this moment, and let the hateful words slide pass him, knowing that nothing can hurt him so long as he has Chasten.

After what feels like forever, but somehow not long enough, Lis speaks up "alright, finish up whatever this is, we gotta get moving”.

Before letting go completely Chasten runs his hand up and down Peter's upper arm with one hand, while the other travels up to Peter's hair to make sure it's in its proper place for the night, ending his words with the four most meaningful ones he can think of "I believe in you"

  
  



	3. Hidden Camera

The picture for this chapter can be found here: <https://flic.kr/p/2ikx8iP>

_________________

It's been days, weeks almost. Nine days 12 hours and 34 minutes to be exact, but who's counting. Chasten was finally on his way to see Peter again, after what felt like forever. Because of their schedules, Chasten would have to meet Peter at their pre-rally meeting, in some random room, filled with campaign workers, they wouldn't be alone together until late that night, before bed in which they would only get a few hours of sleep before going right back in the swing of things.

The trail was exhausting, but it was all worth it to be able to change so many lives. He just wished he could see Peter more. This has been the longest they've spent apart, since they started dating. They weren't even supposed to meet up again until the next day. However, after the FaceTime call the night before, when Chasten saw Peter's eyes gloss over with tears as he told Chasten he missed him and swallowed hard to keep his voice from cracking, Chasten knew they had to see each other as soon as possible. Hence the reunion in the random meeting room.

As the car approached their destination, he suddenly became very anxious. The closer he got to Peter, the more he wanted to take him into his arms and never let go. The car pulled up in front of the building. Chasten quickly got out and walked quickly to the room where Peter was preparing.

He was running late, after a short delay in his flight and he was rushing to make sure he could see Peter before he had to take the stage. Chasten would simply not be able to wait that long. He was led by a volunteer to the meeting room.

When he got to the door, he stopped to take a deep breath. Knowing there were other people in the room, he couldn't just bolt in, and tackle Peter to the ground to pepper kisses all over his face and neck, while chanting "I missed you" between each kiss.

Once he finally got his thoughts in order, he grabbed the door knob, and gently pushed it open. As he entered, he glanced around. Lis was leaning against a wall staring at her phone, Mike was beside her doing the same, and Peter was sitting at the table eating and scrolling through Twitter. They must have just finished their meeting.

Upon hearing the door open, Peter looked up from his phone, still chewing, and locked eyes with husband. Peter quickly sprang from his chair, the force of it, knocking the chair back onto the floor. Chasten practically ran to Peter shedding his coat in the process. He opened his arms before even reaching his husband, and when they finally met in the embrace, it was tight and reassuring, too much but yet not enough, never enough.

As they held each other, Chasten pressed his face into the crook of Peter's neck, and breathed in the scent. All of the tension in Peter's body instantly desolved, and he rest his chin on Chasten shoulder. "I missed you, so much" Peter said, barley keeping his voice stable.

Chasten squeezed harder, digging the tips of his fingers into Peter's back, gripping him, reassuring that he'll never let go, "I missed you to" he whispered.

He started to loosen his grip, and pull back to look at Peter, but before he got the chance, Peter's hold grew tighter, " I'm not ready to let go yet, please, just a little longer”.

And they stayed like for a few more minutes, before Chasten insisted that Peter finish eating. For the rest of the night, besides being on stage and walking the rope line, Peter didn't let go of Chasten, from holding his hand as they walked down the hall, to wrapping his hands around Chasten's arm in the car and resting his head against his shoulder. And they never again allowed for longer than 5 days apart. 


	4. Eskimo kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long, but it's worth it.
> 
> Also, this will (most likely) always be my favorite moment between Pete and Chasten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to post the actual photo of this moment happening because it was a screenshot, however, not even a second after the gif ends, is when Chasten does the nose thing.

##  ****

##  **The first time it happens, 2016.**

It’s early January, the air outside is cold and thin, but inside where Peter and Chasten are curled up on the sofa, in front of the roaring fireplace, the air is warm and calm.

Peter is sat at the end of the couch resting back against the cushions and the arm rest. Chasten is next to him pressed to his side, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his head on Peter’s shoulder, with his arm cradled around Chasten’s back.

They had just finished dinner, and Peter insisted that they relax together before cleaning up the kitchen. Chasten is slowly sipping a mug of hot chocolate, as they exchange stories of how their week was.

For a few minutes the room goes silently, except for the occasional crackle of the fire. Chastens is serene, maybe even on the verge of falling asleep, but Peter is in a completely opposite state. He has been thinking a lot over the past couple weeks, and there is something he's been needing to ask Chasten.

Peter takes a deep breath, and urges Chasten to sit up. He takes the mug from his hands to place it on the coffee table. He grabs both of Chasten’s hands in his own and rests their interlocking fingers on Chasten’s knees.

Peter looks deep into Chasten’s eyes, and speaks “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Immediately Chasten’s mind started racing. He knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Everyone he truly loves ends up leaving him, his brothers, the only two ex’s he ever cared about, and now Peter. How could he be so naive to think that Peter wouldn't do the same, especially after knowing everything about his past. He didn’t deserve to be loved, at least not by somebody as kind, and compassionate, and loving as his Peter, well, not ‘his’, not anymore.

Before Peter could continue, Chasten broke down. His eyes filled with tears, and sobs escaped his throat, he tried desperately to choke them back, he didn't need Peter to know how pathetic he was on top of everything else. He tried to push himself away, but Peter pulled him closer, tightly wrapping his arms around Chasten’s shoulders, and tucking his head into the crook of his neck.

It was all happening so fast, and Chasten didn’t know what to do. He gripped Peter as fiercely as possible, not knowing if he’d ever get the chance to hold on to him again. Just a month before, they were on this same couch looking intently at one another, and saying ‘I love you’ for the first time, and now it was all going to be over, faster than it even started.

Before he could stop himself, or even think about his words, he started begging.

“Please, Peter. You can’t do this. I’m not ready to give up on us yet. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, don’t let me go.” More sobs trembled through his body, as his whole body began to shake with it.

Chasten quickly realized that it was not only him that was shaking. Peter began to chuckle softly against him. He pulled back in the embrace to see Peter’s eyes screwed closed in a large smile. 

This made Chasten feel even worse, however, Peter didn't give a chance to speak, cutting him off as soon as he opened his mouth, “I’m not breaking up you Chasten. Quite the opposite actually.” He spoke gently, understanding that Chasten was in a lot of pain.

“Wait, you’re not?” Chasten pulled down his sleeves and used them to wipe his face, trying not to look like a child who just had all of his Halloween candy taken from him.

“No, I don’t ever want to let you go. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Peter ducked his head down as a blush rose on his cheeks, and he looked up at Chasten through his lashes. “I want you to move in with me.”

“What?” New tears welled up in Chasten’s eyes, this time for a completely different reason.

“Think about it. Every weekend you spend countless money and time to get here, just to see me for a day, two if we’re lucky.” Peter took hold of Chasten’s hands again.

“I’m tired of hugging you goodbye every Sunday. Each week it gets harder and harder for me to let go, and I don’t want to let go anymore. I feel like I am constantly wishing my weeks away, and dismissing the days that I’m not with you. I hate when you have a rough day and you call me, telling me how much you wish I could hold you to make it better. Or when I have to deal with numerous people yelling at me about their dislike for the new roundabouts, and all I want is for you to pull me in close and tell me to breathe”

Peter slowly lifted Chasten’s hands and gently placed a kiss on the knuckle at the base of his index finger. “I want you, here with me, always.” One more kiss “Chasten Glezman, will you move in with me?”

A few tears escaped Chasten’s eyes has his smile spread across his face, “Yes, Peter, I will move in with you.”

He leaned in and connected his lips to his boyfriends, feeling all of his past insecurities quickly fade away.

After a few more shared kisses, Chasten pulled back with a tilted smile on his lips. “can we go outside?”

“You want to go outside? Where it is about 10 degrees, and windy?”

“Yes, I want to look at all of the Christmas lights one more time, before the neighbors take them down”

“Fine, but we are not staying out for longer than five minutes.”

“Deal!”

After taking a few minutes to bundle up, Peter putting on way more layers than necessary, they ventured out into the crisp air.

Chasten takes Peter’s gloved hands and pulls him down to sit next to him on the steps of the front porch. He rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

He quickly gets antsy and moves off the step to the walkway leading to the sidewalk. Chasten just stands there, taking in all of the colorful lights. He looks up, and stares into the falling snowflakes, as they envelope around him.

He is suddenly pulled from his trance when he feels Peter’s arms wrap around him “can we go back into  _ our  _ house now? My nose is getting cold” For emphasis, Peter wiggles his nose, while looking at Chasten.

Chasten laughs softly and presses his nose against Peter’s “There, I warmed it up.”

Pete looks deep into his eyes, as his smile grows impossibly wider, and softly whispers "I love you, Chasten". Taking his hand to lead him inside, Chasten places a delicate kiss on Peter's lips, leaving behind the words "I love you too”.

##  **The second time it happens, 2017:**

Chasten’s parents, Sherrie and Terry, had invited Peter and Chasten to spend a weekend in Traverse City, Michigan. They were planning to get the whole family together to celebrate Fourth of July on the lake.

That’s how Chasten and Peter found themselves in the car with their dog Truman, blasting the AC, and driving to northern Michigan.

Having only been there a few times and still not knowing the route, Peter allowed Chasten to drive, while he tended to Truman, and occasionally held his boyfriend's hand.

After just under five hours, Chasten pulled up out front of his parents house. With barely even enough time to get out of the car, both Sherrie and Terry came out of the house to greet the boys with warm, welcoming hugs.

Peter was so grateful that from the first time he ever met Chasten’s parents they were so accepting of him, and the relationship they had together. After coming out, one of his biggest fears about falling in love was that his partners family would not approve of him, thinking that he wasn't good enough for their son, or that they just were supportive of him. Instead he got more than he could have ever asked for, and he was beyond thankful.

Chasten’s brothers were a different story. Dustin was the better of the two, not completely supportive, but he did what he could to ensure Chasten that he was still loved. He was also a military man, meaning that he respected Peter for that, if nothing else. Chasten’s oldest brother, Rhyan, on the other hand, had no respect for Peter. He claimed that he still loved his brother, and wanted what was best for him, but he believed that what was best was for Chasten to stop living a life of sin, and marry a woman.

After their affectionate greeting, they grabbed their overnight bags, and Truman, and headed inside.

The first time they stayed overnight at Chasten’s parents was Christmas, about a year and half ago. They hadn’t yet reached the intimate part of their relationship, so they stayed in separate rooms, Peter in Chasten’s childhood bedroom, and Chasten on the sofa in the basement. By the next year, when they came for thanksgiving they were both in Chastens’s bedroom, same as they would be this time around.

Sherrie went back to the kitchen to continue the dinner she was preparing for that night, and Terry went back to watching NASCAR in the living, giving the boys a few minutes to get settled into their temporary room.

On Saturday, Peter and Chasten took the day for themselves. They went on a hike, and Chasten took Peter to the part of the lake that he used to go to when he needed to get out of the house, and just think about him. They sat down on the sandy shoreline, and Peter placed his head on Chasten's shoulder, as Chasten told him about what the lake meant to him.

“I came out to myself when I was in Germany, but when I got back, I used to come here.” Chasten tilted his head to rest against Peter’s. “I came here to think about how I was going to tell my parents. And when I got sad thinking they would never love me again, I closed my eyes and dreamt about you. Well, not you, exactly, but the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

Peter took a moment to glance down at the watch Chasten had given him a few months before, he closed his eyes to thank God, once again, that the plane Chasten was on had landed safely. He knew in that moment that he wanted to marry the man next to him, but he would wait a little longer to ask that question, at the O’Hare Airport in Chicago.

The next day, Sunday, was the day of the family picnic. After a few family events with the Glezman’s, Peter knew the rules. Subtle affection was okay, a light hand on the back if someone made a joke, a quick glance at one another, and depending on the situation, a casual hug. But nothing more, don’t draw attention to the relationship.

Luckily for them there wasn’t much time for affection, the day was filled with events. Kayaking, fishing, hiking. For dinner, hotdogs and hamburgers were grilled up, lemonade was poured, and fresh cherry pie was served.

The night rolled in overhead, and family members gathered close to watch the annual fireworks erupt over the lake.

Chasten sat on the rocky ground next to Peter, being sure to keep a few inches between. They stared in amazement at the dazzling colors in the sky. Chasten slowly turned to look at Peter. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter noticed the movement, and turned his own head to look back into light blue crystals beaming at him from behind a pair of tortoise shell glasses.

“Happy Fourth of July, Peter.” Chasten whispered.

“Happy Fourth of July” In that moment, looking into Chasten’s eyes, seeing the blue mix with the reflection of the colors shooting up above them, Peter wanted more than anything to kiss the man he loved. But he couldn’t, not here, not if all of the disapproving looks most likely already being thrown at them.

Instead, Peter did the only other thing he knew to show Chasten how much he loved him.

Peter leaned in, closed his eyes and lightly pressed the tip of his nose to Chasten’s. Keeping it there for just a second short of being considered too long. When he opened his eyes again, Chasten had a broad smile on his face, as he whispered “I love you, too, Peter.”

##  **The third time it happens, 2019:**

Over the years this sentimental action became their thing. If they were ever in a place where they had to be mindful of their affection, but still had the urge to kiss, they simply covered the urge by pressing their noses together.

______________

Peter had ten minutes before he had to be on stage, and for the life of him, he could not get his nerves to settle down. This was not his first rally, far from it, but something about this night had him on edge.

“Babe” He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Chasten rounded in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, I will be.” He tried to convince Chasten with a small smile, but to no avail. Chasten knew his husband too well.

“Come on. Let’s sit” Chasten pulled Peter by one of his shaking hands and led him to a row of chairs set up behind the curtain.

They sat next to each other, angled so their knees touched. Chasten wrapped his arms around one of Peter’s letting the rest in the crook of his elbow. Peter placed his hand over Chasten’s arm.

“You are going to do fine. The people here love you, and if you mess up, I guarantee every single one will continue to cheer for you. I know I would”

“I don’t deserve you”

“Damn straight.” Chasten cocked an eyebrow and swiveled his head on his neck as he made the joke.

Peter dropped his head as he chuckled, and left it there, a small smile playing on his lips.

Chasten whispered in his ear “Look at me.” And Peter complied. “I love you.” Chasten continued. The want to kiss Peter pulled at his heart, but there were so many cameras around and he didn’t want to make a scene.

When the urge got too strong he leaned in and placed his nose on to Peter’s. A blush rose on their faces and the both looked away, not wanting to risk the impulse for any more public affection.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have run out of photo ideas. If anyone has a photo they want me to write about, let me know in the comments


	5. Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy comforts his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked at the date when this photo was posted, and it was only a week or so before Peter's dad died. This was really not the way I intended this chapter to go, but yet, here we are.

Once again I can't post the picture, so here's the link:

<https://www.instagram.com/p/BslihtYHTic/>

____________________

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Snow was softly falling outside, Chasten had a warm fire going in the living room, and he was curled up on the couch reading Michelle Obama’s book  _ Becoming _ .

Chasten knew that the year ahead was going to be long, and tedious, but also fulfilling, so he was seeking advice in anyform he could find. Today, it was paperback.

A few minutes later, Peter stumbled in from outside, peeling off his coat and gloves, and stepping out of his boots. He walked into the living room, shoulders slumped, and dropped onto the couch.

Chasten looked up from his book, watching as his husband sank against the back cushions, head tilted back, and eyes shut.

“Everything alright, babe?” He poked his foot into Peter's thigh to punctuate the question.

“Yea, I just have a lot on my mind.”

“I know, love.” Chasten solomley bit his lower lip, and got up from the couch, he decided he was going to make his husband hot chocolate. It might not help his pain, but at least it would warm him up.

Over the past couple days, weeks really, the health of Peter’s father had been going downhill. His body was no longer responding properly to the chemo, and it was time for the family to prepare for the inevitable.

Chasten came back into the room with two mugs in hand, why should Peter be the only one who gets hot chocolate? He handed one mug to Peter and sat back down, siping his own.

A moment passed and Chasten noticed that Peter had gone still. He stared emotionless at the steaming liquid.

Chasten moved closer, taking the mug out of Peter’s hands and placing it on the coffee table next to his own. He gently brought his hand beneath Peter’s chin, and urged him to look up. When they made eye contact, Chasten could see the water building up in Peter’s ocean eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Chasten spoke softly as he rubbed his thumb over Peter’s cheek. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Peter leaned into Chasten, letting himself be wrapped up in strong arms.

“I’m not ready to lose him” Peter reached his hand up, and held onto Chasten’s forearm. “There’s still so many things he has to see me do.”   
  
“You will never lose him, Peter. He will always be with you. He  _ will _ see everything, and he is going to be so proud of you.” Chasten gingerly placed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

Eventually Peter’s emotions settled, and Chasten pulled him out of the embrace. He traveled back to his original position at the end of the couch, pulling on one of Peter’s hands in a silent invitation.

Peter laid down on the couch, resting on his side, and placed his head on Chasten’s lap. Chasten started combing his fingers through Peter’s hair, relaxing him, pushing him towards the edge of sleep.

Peter was just about to drift off, when he heard the sound of paws tapping on the floor, and the jingling of dog tags next to his ear. 

He popped one eye open to investigate the sound, and was immediately met with a face full of Buddy. He felt the rumble of Chasten chuckling above him.

Before he could protest, Buddy hopped up on to the couch, despite the little room that was available, and plopped down, mostly on top of Peter. He lightly laughed at his dog's antics.

Chasten looked down, and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, upon seeing the light in Peter’s eyes finally return.


	6. Rhapsody in the Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is really short, I couldn't quite put into words what I imagined for this picture.

Here's the link for the picture: <https://twitter.com/lynn_lynntobin/status/1237808442414374912?s=09>

* * *

Volunteers pooled into the hallway along with reporters and photographers. Chasten was against the wall, on Instagram, trying to come up with the perfect caption for his next post. 

Distracted by his phone, Chasten didn’t notice Peter wander off down the hall, and Lis and Mike were too occupied with the volunteers to notice, either.

A few minutes passed, and Lis realized that he was gone. She strutted over to Chasten, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

“Where’s Peter?” her voice was stern, as she put him under interrogation.

“What? He’s right here…” His voice faded out as he turned and came to the conclusion that Peter was no longer standing behind.

“Did you really not notice him walk away?”

“Well, it’s not like I keep him on a leash, Lis” His annoyance creeped out when he said her name, and he rolled his eyes as he started down the hall to search for his husband.

Lis followed him, and after a couple turns down the empty hallway, there was the soft sound of a piano.

“Do you hear that?” she asked, stopping Chasten with a hand on his shoulder.

“Rhapsody in the Blue,” Chasten noted out loud. “That’s definitely Peter.”

The two of them followed the sound, until they reached the room where they could see Peter through the open door.

They entered. Peter was sitting at the back of the room dancing his fingers along the keys of a black baby grand.

“Hey, you.” Chasten said, as he walked up to where Peter was sitting. He looked out the window behind, staring at the street lights. He lowered his eyes, taking a moment to consider his options.

He could sit next to Peter on the piano bench, maybe even rest his head on his shoulder, but then he probably wouldn’t want to get up. He could also pull up a chair from somewhere in the room, but he felt that seemed too formal. Instead, he walked over to the window and sat down on the sil, picking his feet up onto the bench beside Peter.

Peter followed his movements with his eyes, a giddy smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

“I found a piano”

“I can see that” He smiled back at Peter, letting out an airy chuckle. “I’m glad you’re having fun, but we need to get going” He looked down at his watch. “You have to be on stage in six minutes.”

“You’re gonna be backstage cheering me on, right?”

“Always.” Chasten threw him a wink. He stood up, took Peter’s hand in his own, and left the room. The music, now, just an echo in his mind.

  
  



	7. Wedding Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knocked out two pictures with this one chapter. I feel so accomplished.

There were multiple cameras flashing, people cheered, friends, family, and strangers they’ve never met, wishing them well. It was all so incredibly overwhelming, yet Chasten couldn’t focus on any of it.

The only thing on his mind was Peter. His husband. God, he would never get tired of calling him that.

They were just married. Minutes before, standing at the altar, exchanging vows, rings, and _that_ _kiss_.

That kiss lingered on Chastens lips. Peter wrapping his arms around him. Chansten’s hands, one on Peter’s shoulder, the other on his waist. The force of their lips pressing together, pulled all the air from Chasten’s lungs. Peter, tense at first, instantly relaxed into the touch. They relished in the moment before Peter slid his right hand, up from Chasten’s shoulder blade to the back of his neck. Just barely brushing his fingers along the line where hair met skin.

They reluctantly pulled apart, Chasten needed more, but before his brain could process it, Peter leaned in for one more quick peck. Apparently he needed more as well.

They walked hand in hand back down the aisle, outside the church, and down the steps. There, they indulged in another kiss, for the cameras and for themselves, but again it was too brief for what Chasten needed.

Once the cameras stopped clicking, Chasten and Peter continued a few feet down the street to the shiney, cherry red, Studebaker, parked along the curb.

Peter opened the backdoor, allowing Chasten to get in first, then he followed suit.

Inside the car, Peter sat against the door, with Chasten pressed to his side. Peter’s right arm laid along the open window, and his left hand was on Chasten’s knee. Chasten had his right arm draped across Peter’s upper back, his hand resting just below Peter’s shoulder.

They sat there, smiling out the window, waving at friends and family, as more pictures were taken.

Peter’s hand tightened on Chasten’s knee, prompting Chasten to look over. He became mesmerized. 

He stared, surveying every detail of his husband's face. The way his dimples deepened when his smile grew bigger. The way the skin pulled at the corner of his eyes when he laughed. The way the light pink blush rose on his check when he made eye contact with his mother.

It was all too much. He wanted to hold Peter tight in his arms. He wanted to run his fingers through the dark head of hair. But more than anything, he wanted to kiss him, his hands, his cheeks, his lips.

“Hey” He said softly. Loud enough to get Peter’s attention, but quiet enough that only Peter could hear it.

Peter looked over, opening his mouth to respond, but before he could get any words out, Chasten’s lips were on his own. It was everything he didn’t realize he needed at that moment.

He melted into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut, and his head roll back against Chasten’s arm.

Chasten’s mind began to race, he was conflicted. He wanted to stay like that, kissing Peter forever, but he also wanted to look at him, and continue observing every feature of his being.

He gave in, and pulled back out of the kiss.

Despite the loss of contact, Peter didn’t move. For a moment longer, his eyes remained shut, his head stayed relaxed on Chasten’s arm.

“I love you” He spoke calmly, finally opening his eyes, slowly, to look up at Chasten.

Chasten smiled, “I love you too, Peter.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very long waiting list of pictures to write about, but if there is something you want, let me know in the comments.


	8. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is really short. But bare with me, because I have a long one coming up.

Music was playing throughout the ballroom, and laughter echoed as Chasten’s moved around the dance floor with the bride. A friend from college, who insisted she’d never marry.

He spun her around, looking past her at Peter. What a bum, he was at a beautiful wedding, with loud music pumping through his ears, while his  _ attractive _ boyfriend was shaking his ‘stuff’, and he was sitting by himself at the table, scrolling through his phone. “Oh, hell no,” Chasten thought.

He excused himself from the bride, passing her off to her newly wedded groom, and marched over to Peter.

“Come dance with me,” Chasten said, when he got to Peter.

“Hang on,” Peter responded without looking up from his phone.

Chasten took the phone from Peter’s hands, and stuffed it into his own pocket.

“Hey, I was reading an article on advancing sewer systems.” Peter stared up at Chasten in shock.

“You can have your phone back, after you come dance with me.”

“I don’t dance.”

“What? No. Everyone dances.”

“Not me, so can I have my phone back?” Peter raised his eyebrows as he extended his hand out, palm up, a silent invitation for Chasten to return his device.

Instead, Chasten grabbed the extended hand and pulled Peter up from the chair.

“You do now.” Chasten led a reluctant Peter to the dance floor. Once there, Chasten released his hand and turned to face Peter, who shot an unamused look at him.

“Come on, loosen up.” Chasten gripped both of Peter’s shoulders, and shook him lightly.

Chuckling softly, Peter’s face relaxed into a smile, and he watched as Chasten proudly smiled back.

“Ok, just follow my lead”

Chasten lowered his hands from Peter’s shoulders, placing one on Peter’s waist, and taking Peter’s hand in the other.

“Wow, you really don’t dance,” Chasten noted as they awkwardly moved together.

“I said that.” Peter stared intently at their feet, trying to match his steps to the rhythm of the music.

“I guess we have something to work on, then”

  
  



	9. I've Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times that Chasten hugged Pete from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me way too long to write, but hopefully it's worth it.

##  **The First Time, Colorado:**

Chasten was working with volunteers while Peter was already backstage, preparing to speak. They were finishing planning the rest of the night, ropelines, last minute interviews with reporters, and group pictures with volunteers and staff members.

As they spoke, Chasten pulled out his phone and texted Peter.

Chasten:  _ You ready? _

Peter:  _ Um… yea… sure. _

Chasten:  _ You don’t sound sure. _

Peter:  _ Just, get here before I go on, please. _

Chasten:  _ I’ll be there. _

His phone buzzed with another text, as he was shaking hands with team members to part ways. Once out of the room, he checked his phone.

Lis:  _ He’s on in five _

Chasten:  _ On my way! _

As he neared, he saw Lis standing outside the stage door, waiting for him.

“He’s a little nervous,” She told him as they went backstage.

“Thanks Lis, I’ll take care of it.”

Chasten walked up behind Peter, grasping his upper arms with both hands.

“There’s a lot of people out there,” Peter nervously spoke. 

“All here for you.” Chasten pulled on Peter’s back to rest against his chest, and placed his own chin on Peter’s shoulder. “Everybody out there loves you, just like I do.”

“I love you too” Peter closed his eyes, allowing his heart rate to get under control.

“You better.” Chasten joked, lightly, then continued, “Now go out there and make me proud, make  _ them _ proud.”

He left Peter with a chaste kiss on his cheek, before pushing him towards the opening of the curtain, as people cheered.

  
  


##  **The Second Time, Iowa:**

The hall buzzed with staff members, as they rushed around to make sure everything was set up. Every rally was a little intense in the beginning, but this one was outright insane. It wasn’t just any rally however, it was the last rally being held before the start of the Iowa caucus in just a few hours.

Peter was on edge, no doubt, but he was ready. He knew tonight was going to be good. Whether he ended in fifth place, or took the lead in first, it would be historical, and worth every minute he spent working towards it, in the past year.

Chasten was also in a good place, mentally. Sure, days after today would continue to be crazy, and long, but he and Peter would be together. The schedule for the next two months were filled with debates and primaries, one after the other, leaving only a few days here and there where he would be spending the night alone, in another random hotel. He was happy to be back on the road with Peter.

The time for Peter to take the stage was growing closer, and one by one team members were wishing him luck. Saralena gave him a hug, Mike patted him on the back, and Lis gave him their usual fist bump. Now it was Chasten’s turn.

He approached Peter from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband's waist. Peter placed one hand over Chasten’s where they connected right above his belt, and his other hand held onto Chasten’s forearm. Chasten laid his head down, resting his cheek on Peter’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” he tightened his ambrace around his husband.

“I’m right here”

“I know” Chasten picked his head up and smiled as he thought aloud. “Can we get popcorn for the hotel, tonight?”

“This is the most stressful day of the campaign, and you want popcorn?”

“Don’t you?”

“No...I want ice cream.”

“I can live with that”

##  **The Third Time, Nevada**

The four of them, Lis, Mike, Peter, and Chasten, were gathered in the greenroom. Lis was throwing questions at Peter, preparing him for the upcoming debate.

Chasten tried to follow along, but all the policy talk was driving him crazy.

He stood abruptly, speaking,“I’m gonna go find some coffee. Anybody want anything?”

“We have volunteers, you don’t have to go” Lis replied, casually.

“No, I  _ really _ do.” Chasten loved his husband, more than anything he loved hearing him talk about fixing the country, and helping people. But after nine debates, his mind was going crazy constantly listening to the same questions, he needed a minute.

When he returned, Lis was no longer asking questions,  _ Thank God _ , he thought. Instead Peter was sitting with his debate papers, reading intently. He walked over and dropped a mug of hot coffee in front Peter.

“You looked like you needed it,” Chasten said, answering Peter’s unspoken question, knowing he didn’t ask for the coffee.

“Thank you, I do need it.”

Chasten leaned against the back counter, pulling out his phone, but mostly watching over Peter like a mother hen. 

He’s missed his husband. Recently they spent a lot of time together, on the road, Peter insisting that Chasten be by his side for all primaries. Despite being in the same place, however, it still felt as though they were worlds apart. All the focus was on debates and winning over the undecided voters. Chasten yearned to be close to Peter. A few minutes at night before bed was not enough.

Chasten watched closely as Peter dropped the papers onto his lap with a deep sigh, and picked up his phone.

He walked up to where Peter was sitting, placing a careful hand on his shoulder, hooking his elbow over Peter’s other shoulder, and resting his chin on his own arm.

“What are you doing?” Chasten asked, looking over at Peter through the corner of his eye.

“Checking twitter.” Peter leaned his head against Chasten’s, smiling at the sudden affection.

“Why?”

“Because I can.”

“You could also be paying attention to me.” Chasten adjusted his position, snaking both arms around Peter’s shoulder, and placing a playful kiss to his temple.

Peter hummed at the contact. “Glady,” he spoke, holding onto Chasten’s wrist and relishing in the moment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anything/prompts they want me to write, let me know in the comments (not just pertaining to this fic), I need inspiration.


	10. Engaged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Pete's book "Shortest Way Home", to help me with the beginning of this chapter to make it as accurate as possible.
> 
> Also, I'm buried in school work for college right now, so I'm trying to post at least once a day.

For years Chasten doubted love. He’d seen the damage it created, hell, he lived it. It broke hearts, tore families apart, ruined innocent people. At such a young age, he swore it off, determined to never let it hurt him again.

Then Peter came around. It was like he had spent his entire life in a dark, empty room, and suddenly someone came and pulled back the curtains, filling the room with light allowing him to see all of the possibilities that had always been right in front of him, he just didn’t know it.

Peter was kind and gentle. He was patient, letting Chasten take his time. It was everything that Chasten dreamed love could be when he was younger. Peter was Chasten’s, and he was set on making sure that never changed. Luckily he wouldn’t have to.

He reflected on the moment three weeks ago, when all of his doubts were washed away.

Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Peter, standing in front of him, presenting a shiny platinum ring, flooding him with loving sentiments. “... It won’t always be elegant. But I promise it will always be an adventure, and I promise to love you forever.”

Peter lowered himself onto one knee, and looked up at Chasten with hopeful eyes, on the verge of tears himself. “Yes!” Chasten nodded, and pulled Peter up to join him in an embrace.

Chasten smiled to himself at the memory, and retrieved himself to relish in the current moment.

Three weeks ago, he got engaged, now today, he’s celebrating that moment with friends and family, and of course his fiance Peter. They were having a simple party at the only place that seemed right, Fiddler’s Hearth in downtown South Bend, where they had their first date.

They enjoyed their usual scotched egg, and local brewed beer. Afterwards they made their way to the table that was set up for them. On it laid a platter of chocolate covered strawberries and pretzels, along with ‘I love South Bend’ stickers, and a large sheet cake with their faces printed on it. The whole thing was extremely tacky, but Chasten wouldn’t have wanted anyother way.

Peter picked up the knife to cut the cake. He sliced it, putting a small corner piece on to a plate. When he went to cut another piece, Chasten stopped him. 

“Oh, no. If we're doing this, we are going to be disgustingly cute and cliché about it.” He picked up the cake and broke it into two smaller pieces, handing one to Peter.

After a moment of questioning, Peter understood, and he held the cake in front of Chasten’s face, and Chasten did the same.

They moved their hands towards each other. Chasten took the cake into his mouth, but before letting Peter do the same, he smashed it against Peter’s lips. Peter faced contorted into a look of disgust, as icing hung from his chin.

They chuckled together, along with the rest of the room, but before letting Peter suffer too long, Chasten picked up a napkin and cleaned off Peter’s face.

“How long have you been planning that one?” Peter took the napkin from Chasten and removed the excess cake that he missed.

“Since you put the ring on my finger.” Chasten replied, flashing his teeth in a wide smile.

Peter rolled his eyes and picked up a fork to  _ actually _ eat some cake.

________________

That night, back at their house Peter exited the bathroom, into the bedroom, and got into bed beside Chasten.

“I found icing in my hair”

Chasten pressed his lips together, trying to stifle a laugh. “You know, at your age you should really know how to eat without making a mess.”

“Oh, so this is my fault?” Peter raised his eyebrows, looking at Chasten with wide eyes. “Nothing to do with you and your mischievous smile, that is still on your face?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chasten pressed a fist to his mouth, as he continued to hide his amusement.

Peter shot him one last interrogating glance, and Chasten couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. Peter released a chuckle, watching his fiance roll on the bed, absorbed by his own humor.

“Alright, babe, pull yourself together, it’s time for bed.”

Chasten took a deep breath, controlling his hysterics. When he finally calmed down, he settled down in the bed, wrapping his arms around Peter, and closed his eyes.

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, too.” He placed a gentle kiss to Chasten’s forehead, and fell asleep with a smile still playing on his lips.


	11. Harvard Grad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is Christmas themed, sorry, but I had a lot of request for this photo.

“Peter, babe, look at me.” As soon as Peter looked up, Chasten snapped a picture. “Thanks.”

“Could you please put your phone down and help me?” Peter continued stringing the lights onto the tree. “You’re the one that wanted to decorate the tree, today.”

**Twenty minutes earlier:**

Peter was in his office putting the final touches on his speech. Within a couple of days, he would be up in front of a podium at city hall, addressing his constituents, informing them that he would not be running for a third term as mayor.

His emotions were starting to get to him, when all of a sudden music was being blasted throughout the house. He perked up, confused, as Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You" played into his ears.

“... _ I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know... _ ”Chasten burst through the door, dancing around the room, and singing along to the music.

“ _ Make my wish come true-o-o... _ ”He walked up to Peter, pulled him up from the seat into his arms, and swayed with him. “ _ Baby all I want for Christmas... _ ” He grabbed Peter’s hand, turning him around, and hugging him from behind. “ _... Is you-o. _ ”

The song continued to play in the background as Chasten spoke. “So, we have the tree, but it’s just been in the living room looking sad.”

Peter chuckled. “I didn’t realize trees have emotions.”

“I’m serious, Peter. We need to help it.”

“Right, okay.” Peter played along. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Um… we could try a makeover.” Chasten joked. “Make it look all pretty, with lights and ornaments.”

“You know you don't need to put on a whole show, just to ask me to decorate the tree.” Peter turned in Chasten’s arms and put his hands on Chasten’s hips.

“I know, but it’s fun, and you love it.”

“I love  _ you _ , the shows are just part of the package.” Peter kissed his cheek, then went on, “Alright, let's go put a smile on that tree.”

“Peter, what are you talking about? Trees can’t smile.” Chasten released himself from the embrace and walked out of the room, Peter following behind.

Chasten headed to the living room, while Peter went to the attic to get their box of Christmas decorations, when he made it to the living room, Chasten was holding Buddy in his arms, waltzing around the room.

Peter laughed out loud, reacting to the sight in front of him.

Chasten turned towards him, when he heard Peter laugh. “Like I said, you love the shows.”

“Maybe I do,” Peter said, walking up to the tree. “Hand me some lights, will ya?”

Chasten put the dog down, and did as he was asked. “Anything for you, love”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can really see Chasten doing something like this.
> 
> Also, I am in the middle of writing a different fic, so my main focus is not on this one, but I'm still trying to post once a day.


	12. Cute Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting, but I think it's funny, so enjoy.

Here's the link for the picture: <https://www.instagram.com/p/BcxSpA2ndrC/>

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Chasten was upstairs in the bedroom folding and putting away laundry, as Peter stayed in the room below him playing piano. Usually he would yell at Peter to help him with the house chores, but he too much enjoyed listening to his boyfriend play music to say anything.

He was placing the last t-shirt into the dresser when he heard the music stop. Closing the drawer, Chasten decided he was going to go see what Peter was up to now, because he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to be taking out the trash like he had asked 20 minutes ago.

He makes his way down the steps, enters the living room, and continues into the connected side room, until he finds Peter. No longer sitting at the piano, Peter is instead laying on the floor halfway beneath it, reaching out to pet their dog, Truman.

Chasten remained quiet long enough to take a picture, before Peter noticed his presence.

“Did you do the garbage yet?” Chasten asked, announcing his arrival.

“Ugh! I don’t wanna.” Peter whined rolling onto his back.

“Aww, too bad.” Chasten matched his demeanor. He walked up to where Peter was laying, and lowered himself to straddle his boyfriend’s hip. He slowly moved his hands up Peter’s front, resting them on his chest.

Chasten then leaned in and whispered in Peter’s ear. “If you take out the garbage, I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He nibbled on Peter’s lobe, before looking at Peter again.

“Or, you could pay upfront.” Peter suggested, with a suggestive smirk.

Chasten kissed him on the lips, deepening it quickly, barely giving Peter a chance to breathe. Peter reached his hands up to hold onto Chasten’s hips, moaning into the kiss.

Peter was lost in it. Roaming his hands over Chasten’s back, his ass, his thighs. Pushing his tongue into Chasten’s mouth trying to gain dominance. His head was spinning as blood rushed lower. He thrust his hips up against Chasten.

Then, Chasten abruptly pulled back, and lifted himself to stand, looking over Peter.

“Garbage first,” he said before exiting the room. From the other room he yelled, “Oh, and you also have to do the dishes after dinner.”

Peter just laid there, breathless and shocked.

**Later that day:**

Peter walked into the kitchen as Chasten was finishing up dinner. He was looking at his phone, with a slightly tensed jaw.

“Chasten?” He asked with a subtle annoyance in his voice. “Why did you post that picture?”

“Which one?” Chasten pressed his lips together as he looked at Peter, attmepting to play dumb.

“You know which one.”

Chasten stepped closer to Peter, pulling to press against him. “You just looked so cute, I had to post it.”

Peter looked at Chasten unamused. “Well, according to the comment section, it was my  _ butt _ that looked cute.”

“Yea, that too.” Chasten punctuated his statement by sliding his hands down Peter’s back, into his back pockets and squeezing.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily.” Peter tried to escape his hold, but Chasten just tightened his grip, pulling Peter closer.

“Mmhm, sure” He responded, before softly connecting his lips to Peter’s neck.

“I’m serious,” Peter really tried to keep his composure, but after what Chasten did to him that morning, it was becoming very difficult. “I’m not happy about this.”

Chasten didn’t let up, continuing to kiss and ignore his boyfriend. He pushed him back against the counter, still holding Peter’s ass.

“I have a feeling you’ll get over it.” Chasten said, and connected their lips.

They kept kissing each other. Peter moved one hand into Chasten’s hair, as the other one held him at his lower back. It was all teeth and tongues, until Chasten broke it off, urging Peter to sit up on the counter, and then quickly returning to the kiss.

He trailed wet kisses along Peter’s cheek, to his neck, taking a moment to enjoy that spot below Peter’s ear that always drives him wild. Then, he moved down the neck to Peter’s collar bone, that was just barely peeking out behind the sweater, and bit down, eliciting a sharp moan from Peter.

“Chasten” Peter is about to continue to tell Chasten what he wants, but before he can, the oven beeps and Chasten is moving away from him.

“Oh! That’s dinner” Chasten pulls a pan of lasagna out of the oven, holding his posture as if nothing was just previously happening. His only visible sign of what they were just doing, is his slightly disheveled hair, and the prominent bulge in his pants.

Peter is startled out of his blissed state. “Wait Chasten, no.” He begs. “Please, it can wait.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry” Chasten passed Peter heading towards the table, dropping a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Set the table for me?”

“Fucking tease.” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Chasten asked from the other room

Peter called back, “Nothing love.”

They enjoyed their dinner, Chasten every once in a while running his hand up Peter’s thigh, and watching him shiver. 

Afterwards Peter rushed to do the dishes, and practically tackled Chasten on the couch, when he was done. He was not giving him another chance to walk away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another fic coming out soon. STAY TUNED!


	13. Skyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I forgot to write a new chapter yesterday, but it's here now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Chasten entered from the bedroom of the suite, walked up to Peter on the and grabbed his hand. “Come with me for a minute.” Without even waiting for an answer, he pulled Peter up, and urged him to follow

“Chasten, I really need to prep.” Peter protested. When Chasten found him, Peter had been sitting on the couch answering spitball questions from Lis, but now that had been interrupted.

Chasten stopped, and looked at Peter, pleading. “You’ve been preparing for months, can’t I get just five minutes with you, please?”

He softened his tone, and took a deep breath, knowing full well that Chasten needed this. “Anything for you.”

“Anything?” Chasten questioned, then thought carefully at his options.“Does that include a post debate blow job?”

“For me? Yes.” Peter laughed at his own retort, making Chasten roll his eyes, as he continued to drag him along through the suite.

He brought them out the sliding door and onto the terrace, looking out over the city.

“I’ll make you a deal,” He spoke turning to face Peter. He deepened his voice as he continued to speak. “If you take care of me, then I’ll take care of you.”

Peter slipped his arms around Chasten’s waist, bringing him in close. “Babe, I’m always gonna take care of you” He winked.

Chasten kissed Peter, then let go out of the embrace, and looked out across the sky.

“I want you to take a minute and enjoy this with me” He spoke. Then waited a beat. “The skyline here is beautiful.”

“I wouldn’t know, I’m too busy looking at you.”

Chasten peaked out of the corner of his eye to see that Peter had not turned to look at the view, instead he was still facing Chasten, just staring with deep eyes.

“Could you stop being gross and romantic for two seconds, and just look at the city with me?”

“Fine” Peter whined. He took a moment to take in everything that was in front of them, resting his head on Chasten’s shoulder. “You know, I could not be here without you.”

“I know,” Chasten joked. Then he returned to a more serious tone. “I can’t wait to see you up there, tonight”

“I can’t wait to be up there, having the attention of the entire nation, and still only wanting to look at you.”

Chasten rolled his eyes again. Could his husband stop being so sappy for one minute? “Oh, please.” He playfully took on an offended tone. “The minute you give your opening statement you’re gonna forget about me, and dream about spending the rest of your life with your one true love,  _ politics _ .”

“Never” Peter chuckled at his husband's antics. “Politics may be my mistress, but you’ll always be the one for me.”

Chasten placed a kiss to Peter’s head, and wrapped an arm around his back. “In all seriousness though, I love you, and I believe in you, and you are going to do amazing out there”

“Thank you. And I love you too, Chasten.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun quote of the day, just for the hell of it: "It's just a couple of guys being dudes."


	14. Stupid Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasten and Peter enjoy the stupid stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.

It was July, and everything in their lives was one campaign event after the other. Nonstop on the go, rally after rally, with a couple interviews mixed in.

Today was one of those rare days on the trail, where everything was finished before sundown, and Chasten was ready to enjoy it.

As the team was shutting everything down, Peter and Chasten were directed to a large rope swing at the back of the venue.

And just like everything else, it became a political photo op.

Peter sat on the swing as parents lined up to stick their small children next to him. It was cute, but all Chasten could think of, was how much he wanted to be that little kid. Forget adult responsibilities, he just wanted to swing.

Eventually the line dwindled down, so there were no kids left, and Peter got off the swing to make his way back to the team.

“Peter I want to go on the swing” Chasten held onto Peter's arm, begging like a toddler.

“Then go on the swing.” Peter replied simply.

“But I don’t want to go on it by myself, it’s so big”

“Well, what do you expect me to do about it?” Peter asked him, but regretted instantly when he read the answer in Chasten's eyes.“Oh, no. I’m not getting on that swing with you.”

“Please, Peter?” He tugged on Peter’s arm.

“No” Peter attempted to walk away, but Chesten held his spot

“Come on.” Chasten whined. He slid his hands down until he could interlock their fingers together, and pulled Peter along.

“We won’t even fit.” Peter still protested, but he let himself be directed to the swing.

“Yes we will, you have the hips of a twelve year old” Chasten joked.

“Is that supposed to convince me?” Peter stopped. He was going to give in, but not after that comment.

Chasten tried to continue to pull him, but Peter wouldn’t budge. He just looked at Chasten with an arched eyebrow.

“Please, babe?” Chasten kept pleading, giving Peter his best puppy dog eyes.

“Okay.” Peter gave in once again. “But if we fall, you’re sleeping on the couch”

“No I’m not”

Chasten brought them to the swing, and took a moment to think how this would work. “Um, I’ll sit first, then you.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but went with it anyways, squeezing in beside Chasten. “This isn’t going to work.”

“Just sit” Chasten grabbed the rope next to him, then reached around Peter’s back to grab onto the other side, telling Peter to do the same. “You’re gonna have to put your arm around me” 

Peter grabbed both ropes, putting his arm across Chasten’s chest. “No, behind me, Peter.”

Peter abruptly pulled back his hands, as if he had just touched something hot. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Just relax.” Chasten took his hand off of the rope next to Peter and rubbed his back, speaking softly. “Don’t think about all of this. Just think about the fact that you are here, with me, doing stupid stuff. I don’t know about you, but the stupid stuff is my favorite part of this marraige”

Peter let out a relaxed sigh .“I do enjoy the stupid stuff”

Chasten smiled, and replaced his hand onto the rope. “Good, now put your arm around me, and swing.”

  
  



	15. Couch Cuddles (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chasten just posted this picture, and I knew I had to write about it.

If you haven't seen the post yet, here it is:

<https://www.instagram.com/p/B-gQw1oBzYt/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link>

“Can I help you?” Chasten asked as Peter flopped onto the couch and curled into his lap.

“No, I’m good” Peter replied nonchalantly   
  


Chasten chuckled. “Can I at least get more comfortable before you drape yourself on top of me?”

“Ugh, fine.”

Peter sat up allowing his husband to adjust. Chasten shifted lower into the couch, slumping against the back cushions.

“Alright, come here you bum.” He motioned for Peter to join him.

Peter smiled, then picked up his feet to lay on the couch, and rested his head on Chasten’s chest.

“Mmm, you’re so comfy.” Peter closed his eyes and nestled against Chasten.

“Good to know you’re not tired of me yet.” Chasten started running his hands through Peter’s too short hair.

“I could never be tired of you.” He turned his head to look up at Chasten, then closed his eyes and puckered his lips in a silent invitation.

Chasten laughed again, then lowered his head to meet Peter in an awkward kiss.

After a brief moment, Chasten pulled back and continued massaging Peter’s head, but Peter didn’t move, he just kept his gaze on Chasten.

“What?” Chasten raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

“About?”

“How lucky I am.”

Chasten bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to blush. He stared back at Peter, the sentimental moment lingering between them, he was about to lean back in for another kiss, but was abruptly interrupted by Buddy.

The puggle hopped up onto the back of the couch, standing on the cushions behind Peter, looming over them.

Both men laughed, and watched as Buddy sat down in his spot and turned his gaze to the window to stare outside.

“Our dog is such a cock block.” Peter commented as he settled his head back onto Chasten.

“I was only going to kiss you, Peter.”

“Yea, okay, sure,” Peter teased.

“You know, since we’ve been in quarantine, I can’t always tell if you actually wanna have sex, or if you’re just bored.”

Peter brought his voice down to a lower register, and looked back up to Chasten. “Babe, I always wanna have sex with you.”

Chasten rolled his eyes. “I created a monster.”

Silence brewed between them as Casten returned his fingers to Peter’s scalp. His breath unexpectedly hitched when he felt Peter gingerly skim his hand up the inside of his thigh. He continued his movements upward, until he couldn’t go any further, then he turned his hand in and squeezed Chasten’s crotch through his jeans.

“Peter!” Chasten gasped out.

“So, are we like, gonna do this”

Chasten closed his eyes and took a deep shuttered breath before announcing “bed, now.”

Peter shot up off the couch and ran up the steps, Chasten following behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote one where Pete is the tease.


	16. Happy Anniversary

Here's the link:

<https://www.instagram.com/p/BnCzCC6FbSi/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link>

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Chasten was just getting back from work. The second day of school went a little better than the first, but it was still rough. He walked into the living room, dropping his bag on the floor and plopping down on the couch. He tilted his head back against the cushions, and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

“Chasten” He heard his name, but it sounded distant. “Babe, wake up.” The voice got a bit louder, he could tell it was Peter, but why was he telling him to wake up?

He slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. He was on the couch, in the same spot he’d just sat down, but there was significantly less light streaming in from the windows. He glanced down at his watch, noting the time. He had just taken a two hour nap.

“Are you okay, love?” Peter was perched next to him on the couch, running a hand through Chasten’s hair.

“Yea” Chasten looked at him, and let out a soft laugh. “I guess I was tired.”

“Are you hungry.” He continued combing his fingers through Chasten’s hair.

“I could eat.” Chasten smiled, then suddenly, he panicked. His eyes went wide, and his breathing stopped, he swallowed harshly before speaking. “Wait, Peter. It’s our anniversary.”

“I know.” Peter lowered his hand from Chasten’s head, and rubbed his back. “Now, close your eyes.”

“What why?”

“Because I have something to show you” Peter stood from the couch offering his hand to Chasten.

“Peter, you know I hate surprises.” Chasten looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Yea, but you love me.”

“Sometimes.” Chasten sighed, and finally took Peter’s hand, pulling himself up.

“Just close your eyes.” 

Chasten gave him an unamused looked, then reluctantly gave in. Peter turned him around and placed his hands over Chasten’s eyes.

“You don’t need to cover my eyes if they're already closed.”

“I don’t want you to peak.” Peter led them through the house. “Alright, be careful, because we have to go up the steps.”

“Oh, no, I’m not doing this.” Chasten turned around, and tried to push out of Peter’s arms.

“Babe, please” Peter trapped Chasten in his arms, begging. “Just trust me.”

“If I fall down these steps, then you better prepare for another 30 years of no sex.”

Peter chuckled. “I did it once, I could do it again, but you and I both know that  _ you _ couldn’t go 30 years.”

Chasten raised an eyebrow at him. “I never said anything about  _ me _ not having sex.”

Peter’s eyebrows scrunched together, as he playfully pouted. “That’s not funny.”

Chasten did his best to stifle a laugh “A little bit.”

“Just close your eyes.”

Peter carefully escorted Chasten up the steps, then led him the rest of the way, out onto the balcony. “Okay, open your eyes.”

“Peter, what is all this?” Chasten observed the table in front of him. A plate with two scotch eggs split in half, two glasses of champagne, and a red baseball encased in a plastic cube.

“Happy anniversary, love.”

“I take it back, I love you always, not just sometimes.” Chasten turned to face Peter. “I didn’t know you still had the baseball.”

“I kept it knowing that either way it would always be a good memory.” Peter bowed his, blushing at the confession. “Either it would be a symbol of our everlasting love, or it would just be a reminder of my first real date, with some amazing guy whose name I don’t quite remember.”

“I’m glad it’s the first one.”

Peter picked up his head to stare Chasten’s eyes. “Me too.”

Chasten took a small step to close the distance between them. He snaked his arms around Peter’s waist. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Peter hung his arms on Chasten’s shoulders, threading one hand through his hair at the back of his head. He lowered his gaze to Chasten’s lips, taking a moment to appreciate how soft they looked. Then he slowly ran his eyes back up Chasten’s face, focusing on the dimples that framed his smile, the light pink hue of his cheeks, and finally, the way that the orange sunlight reflected off of his crystal blue eyes, like the sun setting over an ocean.

“We should eat before the food gets cold.” Chasten said, without looking away from Peter.

Peter was mesmerized. This man, who he has had the pleasure of being in love with for years, still managed to take his breath away, making him forget that the rest of the world existed. He hoped this feeling would never go away.

He didn't even process what Chasten had said, instead he just leaned in and connected their lips.

Chasten’s breath hitched at the contact, and he dissolved into the touch. His arms tightened around Peter, as he slowly tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Peter’s hand slid out of his hair and skimmed down to hold his cheek, gently pushing Chasten back. 

“We really should eat.” He spoke breathlessly, pressing his forehead to Chasten’s, his eyes still shut. “We have all night to do this.”

“Okay” Chasten nodded. He pulled back from the embrace, and picked up both glasses of champagne, handing one to Peter. They clinked their glasses together in a toast. “Happy anniversary Peter."

“Happy anniversary, Chasten.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my current list of prompts to fill:
> 
> ~wedding day
> 
> ~getting drunk while in quarantine
> 
> ~beach trip
> 
> Let me know if there's any you want me to add.


	17. Snapchat Meet-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to figure out what I wanted to write, and what picture I even wanted to write about. But I did it!

Peter was in the back of a black SUV. The air conditioner was blowing cool in his face, as he fiercely typed away on his laptop. Lis had sent him a list of sample debate questions, and now he needed to write out each answer and make sure it was clean and defined, to ensure he didn’t say anything he shouldn’t while on stage.

The driver just informed him that his current eta was five minutes. He had to meet with staff members, and do a walking tour of Manchester New Hampshire, all while being interviewed by multiple news outlets. Then later he was to meet with Chasten for a parade.

He started typing impossibly faster. He knew everything he wanted to say, but he had to get it written down before he lost his train of thought.

On the seat next to him, his phone was buzzing like crazy. He inhaled sharply, picking it up to turn off the vibrate function. Even in his hands it continued to buzz rapidly. He decided it would probably just be easier to check it quickly, before returning to his work.

He powered on the screen and rolled his eyes when he noticed 13 messages from Chasten.

Chasten:  _ Peter! _

Chasten:  _ Pete _

Chasten:  _ Babe _

Chasten:  _ Peter _

Chasten:  _ Love _

Chasten:  _ BABE! _

Chasten:  _ PETER _

Chasten:  _ ANSWER ME! _

  
Chasten:  _ Pete, love, answer your phone. _

Chasten:  _ Please _

Chasten:  _ Peter? _

Chasten:  _ Babe? _

Chasten:  _ OMFG JUST ANSWER YOUR PHONE! _

**Peter** :  _ WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! _

Chasten:  _ You know, I could be in a ditch somewhere, dying, and you wouldn’t even know, because you don’t answer me. _

**Peter** :  _ Are you dying in a ditch somewhere? _

Chasten:  _ Well, no _ .

Chasten:  _ But that’s not the point. _

**Peter** :  _ I am extremely busy, Chasten. What do you want? _

Chasten:  _ Extremely busy, my ass. You’re literally in the back of an SUV. _

**Peter** :  _ Yes, and I’m trying to get stuff done. I’m kinda in the middle of something called A FUCKING PRESIDENTAL CAMPAIGN. _

Chasten:  _ Hey, don’t get snippy with me. I’m just trying to have a conversation with my husband. _

**Peter** :  _ Chasten, please. What do you want? _

Chasten:  _ I just wanted to say hi. :`( _

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated when Chasten got like this, even more, he hated himself for being the reason Chasten got like this.

**Peter** : _ I’m sorry love. _

**Peter** :  _ I know you miss me. I miss you too, so much. But I’ll see you in a bit, okay? _

Chasten:  _ Okay.  _

Chasten:  _ I love you, Peter. _

Chasten:  _ More than anything. _

Chasten:  _ You know that right? _

He looked up at the padded roof of the SUV, he blinked a few times, and swallowed hard. He has to meet with the press in only a few minutes, he can’t cry right now. He took a long, deep, shaky breath, before responding.

**Peter** :  _ Of course I know that, Chasten. _

**Peter** :  _ I love you, too. _

Chasten:  _ :D _

Peter smiled at the screen before slipping his phone into his pocket and finishing up the sheet on his computer.

Two hours later he was walking down the Streets of Manchester, answering supporters questions, and getting updates from his team on the rest of the day's events. His phone buzzed in his pocket with another text from Chasten

Chasten:  _ I’m outside the bookstore _

Chasten:  _...just waiting… _

Chasten:  _ for you. :) _

**Peter** :  _ We’re heading there now. _

Chasten:  _ Yay! _

A few minutes later, Peter’s team rounded the corner of the street, bringing Chasten into view. 

The world around Peter vanished. He increased his pace towards his husband, he kept a laser focus on Chasten, his own smile growing bigger with each step, until he was right in front of him. Chasten was rambling on about some Instagram post, but Peter didn’t care.

He stepped up to him, placing a quick kiss to his lips, and enveloping him in a tight hug, releasing an audible groan. He rested his chin on Chasten’s shoulder, closing his eyes, just breathing in his scent. God, how he missed that scent.

“You good?”

Peter didn’t even answer Chasten’s question, rushing to ask his own. “How you been?”

“I’m fine.” Chasten pulled out of the embrace to look at Peter “Are  _ you _ ?”

Peter nodded, a smile still playing on his lips. “Much better now.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that Chasten occasionally blows up Pete's phone for no apparent reason, just for the sole purpose of getting his attention.
> 
> There is also a video for this, but I can't upload that, so if anyone has a link, that would be appreciated.


	18. Waving Through A Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole lot of playful chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I think my brain is finally working, so hopefully I can get things flowing again (no promises).
> 
> Also, I created a new Twitter account, that is way more active and specifically dedicated to Pete and Chasten. Check it out @buttispams

It was a Thursday afternoon. Chasten went to the store to pick up groceries for him and Peter, and some things for Anne, then did his usual livestream, and spent the next hour on the couch. He was getting ready to start dinner, when he realized he hadn’t seen his husband for a while.

The last time he saw him was right after Chasten plopped down on the couch. Peter came down from upstairs, newly changed in a t-shirt and dark flannel pajama pants.  _ Wait, were those his pajama pants? _

Peter then stumbled over to the piano, where he sat below it, petting Truman. Chasten ignored him, paying attention to the TV, but that was the last he’s heard or seen from him.

Now, Chasten was wandering the house, curiously. He first checked upstairs, starting with the attic, then the bedroom, even checking the guest room, just in case.

Still not finding him, Chasten headed back down the steps, looking in the kitchen, peeking out the back door at the yard, and continuing down into the basement.

“Where is he?” Chasten mumbled to himself walking back up the steps to the main floor.

“What are you looking at Buddy?” Chasten stopped in the kitchen when he heard Peter’s voice echo through the hall. He followed the sound into Peter’s office, halting in the doorway, when he noticed his husband.

Peter was standing in front of the window, looking out, with Buddy up on his hind legs next to him, also starring out the window.

Chasten pulled out his phone to take a picture before either one noticed his presence.

Buddy pressed his nose to the window, and barked once. Peter looked down at him. “You see the squirrel too?”

Chasten did his best to stifle a laugh as he snuck up behind Peter.

“Ow!” Peter yelped as Chasten walked to the back of him, playfully smacking his ass. Peter looked over his shoulder at him, jaw dropped, in shock. “Babe, what was that for?”

Chasten flashed a toothy grin, giggling. “I’m sorry, your butt just looked so good in those pants.”   


“They’re just pajama pants.” Peter stated simply, not understanding the appeal.

“Yea, and they look great on you.” Chasten growled, dropping his hand to Peter’s ass again, sharply.

“Hey!” Peter flinched. “Well, now, let’s see how you like it.” Peter hissed reaching for Chasten.   
  


“Oh, no!” Chasten ran out of the room before Peter could make contact.

“Hey, get back here!” Peter ran after him. “It’s only fair.”

“You have to catch me first.” Chasten called back, heading to the dining room.

“Like that’ll be hard.” Peter said to himself mischievously. He let Chasten go one way, as he ran the other, attempting to cut in front of him.

They both got to the dining room at the same time, stopping out of breath, each on one side of the table. They stared intently at each other, mirroring one another's movements, as Peter tried to stop Chasten from escaping.

Chasten thought for a second, then he rushed to one end of the table, tipping a chair over to slow down Peter and ran out the doorway behind him, leading to the kitchen. He wrapped around,

standing firmly pressed against the side of the refrigerator, and watched anxiously as Peter raced past him.   
  
He huffed out a panic breath, and sprinted back through the kitchen, passing the dining room, and ending up in the living room.

He spotted Peter coming right for him. Chasten quickly stopped his movements, he tried to turn around on the spot, but his socks slid against the hardwood floor, making him fall to the ground, landing next to the piano.

“No! Wait, time out!” Chasten yelled, signalling to Peter.

“You don’t get to say time out” Peter stood bent over, his hands on his knees as he panted.

“Yes, I do.” Chasten huffed out. “I just fell on my ass, I think I’m entitled.”

“Ok, fine. You get five seconds.” Peter gave in, straightening his back, and holding up an open hand. “Five, four, three, two-”

“Bye!” Before Peter could finish, Chasten hopped up off the floor, running again.

“Hey, no!” Peter moved after him.“Chasten, get back here!”

Peter ran as fast as he could, catching up to Chasten rather quickly, considering he lost time getting up from the floor. He grabbed Chasten around the waist, pulling him back, and lifting him off the floor, as Chasten kicked his legs out.

“Ahh! No, let me go.” Chasten laughed out, trying to loosen Peter’s grip.

  
  
“You said all I had to do was catch you.” Peter tightened one arm around Chasten, as he maneuvered his other arm underneath Chasten’s knees, holding him bridal style.

“And you did, now let me go.” Chasten looked up at him expectedly.

“Mmwah.” Peter placed a quick kiss to Chasten’s lips, with a loud smack. “Baby, I’m never letting you go.”

Chasten smiled at, relaxing, ignorantly thinking that Peter was gonna give in. Then Peter shocked him. He tapped into his military training, flipping him up in his arms, and rolling Chasten over his shoulder, bent at the waist.. “Ahh, no!”

He took that opportunity to get revenge on Chasten. He hooked one arm across Chasten’s upper thighs, and lightly brought his free hand down to spank his ass.

“Hey!” Chasten winced, patting Peter’s back to fight for his release. “Now, put me down!”

Peter looked around juggling his options, then he spotted the couch, and projected a cheeky grin. “Okay, you asked for it.”

He took a few steps forward, until he was right next to the couch. Then, taking a minute to examine the scene, he assured himself that he was in the right position to not hurt Chasten. 

“Wait, wha- ahh!” Without warning, Peter bent his knees slightly, using the momentum of straightening them out to launch Chasten over his shoulder, letting him fall a few feet onto the padded cushions.

He landed with a soft thud, staring up at Peter, appalled. “I can’t believe you just threw me on the couch!”

“You said to put you down.” Peter chuckled, and placed his hands on his hips, pleased with himself.

“I didn't say throw me.”

“Well, I did, now we're even.”

“Not even close.” Chasten picked up a throw pillow, and chucked it at Peter. Laughing aloud as it bounced off his head. “ _ Now _ we’re even.”

Peter raised a shocked eyebrow at him. “Wanna bet?”

Not giving Chasten a chance to answer, he leaned over him, attaching both hands to his sides, and tickling his fingers along his ribs.

“Peter! No! Stahp, please, stah- Pete- please-” Chasten squirmed breathlessly through his ministrations, gasping for air, while pleading for him to stop. “stah- Pete- no-”

He desperately grabbed onto Peter, yanking him down. His actions knocked Peter of balance, toppling to the floor, pulling himself with him. “Stah-ahhhh!”

Chasten landed on top of his husband, in a pile of laughter. Peter rested his head back onto the floor, and closed his eyes to control his breathing.

Chasten dropped his head, pressing his face into the dip of Peter’s shoulder, just above his chest, and mumbled into the soft cotton of the t-shirt. “Truce?”

A chuckle vibrated through Peter’s body. “Truce.”

Chasten picked up his head and looked down at Peter, speaking softly. “I love you.”

Then he lowered his head, connecting their lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

“Mmm, I love you, too.” Peter hummed, against the kiss, their lips brushing together with the words.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently wrapping up the next chapter of "A Touch of Reassurance", and once that is done I have a few one shots coming out. In case you're curious, I have one in the making called "TikTok: Towel Drop Challenge"... (Huh, I wonder what that one could be about?)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new addition.


	19. "It was summertime in northern Michigan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest chapter of this fic, so far. I don't know why I wrote it so long, but something tells me you all won't complain.

“Are you ready to get back to work?”

It was the end of September in 2016, Chasten was in the living room, talking to his mother, Sherrie, on the phone, as he waited for Peter to return home with take-out.

“Yes, very much so. As much as I love being here with Peter, there is a lot more to do in Chicago, in the summer.”

“Well, if you’re that bored, why don’t you come up here to see your father and me, before you get too busy?”

Chasten thought, briefly. It had been a while since he saw them last, and it would be nice to get away with Peter.

“You know what, yeah, that sounds good.” Chasten walked to the kitchen to take a quick look at the calendar. “Are you guys free next weekend?”

“We always have time for you.” She paused, then asked, “But shouldn’t you talk to Peter, first?”

“Eh.” Chasten chuckled to himself. “That man would follow me off a bridge.”

Sherrie laughed, as well, at the comment. “Just don’t let him, you won’t find another like em’.”

A smile grew on Chasten’s face as he thought about how true both statements were. “He really is something special.”

“Yea, he is. I see the way he makes you smile, even when you don't want to.”

Chasten bit his bottom lip. He hadn’t realized it was that noticeable. He could’ve sat there the rest of the night talking about how amazing Peter was, but before he could say anything more, his boyfriend came back, entering the house with a bag of Thai food.

“Alright, mom, I gotta go, Peter brought food. I love you.”

“I love you too, bubby. And let me know about the weekend.”

“I will.” Chasten hung up the call and followed Peter into the kitchen for dinner.

“How’s your mom doing?” Peter unpacked the food, as Chasten moved around him to pour each of them a glass of wine.

“She’s good, apparently her doctors are prescribing her a new ointment, that I guess is supposed to heal the skin faster, than her current one.” Chasten spoke as he piled food from containers onto his plate.

“That’s good.” Peter said, then he looked over at Chasten, and sighed. “What’s the coast?”

“Actually, about the same.” Chasten told him, relieving them both, then he dropped the subject as they sat down at the table to enjoy their meal.

A little while later, the two men were dressed in their pajamas on the couch, their legs entangled as their feet rested in each other's laps. Peter was reading a book, something political that Chasten was too afraid to ask about, knowing that if he did, Peter would never stop talking. Meanwhile he was working on his laptop, brainstorming ideas for lesson plans, for his soon to be students.

Chasten was typing away with his ideas, when his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He reached over for it, carefully balancing his computer on his lap.

**Mom:** _ Your father said he’ll take the boat out for you guys next weekend. _

Chasten:  _ Tell him‘ thanks’. _

Chasten put his phone down, and returned to his work. He was stopped mid thought when he realized that he had yet to say anything to Peter.

“Oh, by the way, babe, we are going up to Traverse City next weekend.” He spoke, as he continued typing, as if stating the obvious.

Peter kept his eyes on his book, nodding slightly. “Okay, sounds good. Do we need to bring any- Wait, we’re what!?”

Chasten chuckled as he watched Peter’s head shoot up from the book to glare at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, I checked our schedules, and we have nothing planned.” Chasten picked up his laptop and placed it next to his phone on the table. Then he grabbed Peter’s ankles, lifting his legs just enough to be able to slide himself next to Peter on the couch.

“You still could’ve asked me.” Peter’s voice remained calmed, he wasn’t upset, he mostly just felt left out.

“I didn’t ask you, because I feel like we need this.” Chasten put his own feet on the floor, and draped Peter’s legs back onto his lap. Then he took the book out of his boyfriend's hands, and placed it next to his laptop, being sure to put it face down, to keep it open to the current page.

“Hey, I was reading that.” Peter stretched his arms out, but couldn’t reach the book.

“You can have it back in a minute.” Chasten leaned to the side, falling against Peter’s chest, in an awkward cuddle. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position for either one of them, but being close to one another was a good enough reason not to complain. “I just thought, what with me going back to work soon, and my course work starting back up, that it would be nice for us to get away. Even if it is only for the weekend.”

Peter rested his chin on the top of Chasten’s head, running his hands on his side. “I get that, love, and I’m not upset, I would go anywhere with you. I would just prefer it if you asked me first.”

“And from now on I will.” Chasten lifted himself off of Peter, and handed him his book back.

Peter slipped his bookmark onto the page, and moved his legs off of Chasten. “Why don’t we go watch a movie, and get ready for bed.”

“Sounds good.”

_____________

##  **The following weekend:**

On the evening of August 7, 2016, Peter and Chasten found themselves in Chasten’s childhood living room, with his Parents.

Peter had gotten up a few minutes ago to refill his drink, and as he returned to the room, he was immediately interrogated.

“So, Chasten tells us you don’t want to get a dog.” Sherrie eyed him from across the room, as he looked to Chasten on the couch who was trying to stifle a laugh.

“It’s not that I  _ don’t _ want a dog.” Peter sat beside Chasten, nervously scratching the back of his head.

“Then what is it?” Terry continued to press.

“Is it that you don’t want to get a dog with Chasten?” Sherrie filled in.

“Well, it would make sense. A dog is a living thing that needs to be properly taken care of.” Terry shrugged, and averted his attention to his wife. “And what happens if they break up, then what? Then they have to decide who gets the dog.”

“Whoa, okay!” Chasten looked at them with wide eyes, raising his hands up in a surrendering motion. “No one is breaking up.” Then he looked to Peter, asking hopefully, “Right?”

Peter looked back at him, a little shocked by the question.

“What? No, of course not.” Then he directed his attention back to Chasten’s parents. “It’s not that I don’t want to get a dog, and it’s most definitely not because I don’t want that kind of commitment to your son. I just don’t think we’re capable of throwing ourselves into that much responsibility, right now.”

Peter took hold of Chasten’s hands as he continued. “I work a typical 9-5 day, and oftentimes I don’t get to come home right away, because I have press meetings, or dinners, or city events. Chasten is about to start a job that requires him to be gone most of the day, and on top of that he still has to finish one more year of grad school. So, as much as I’d love to have a dog running around our house, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“So… does that mean when I graduate we can get a dog?” Chasten pouted at him with pleading eyes.

“It means, when things settle down a little bit, we can certainly think about it.” Peter pecked his cheek, then looked back at Sherrie and Terry.

“I knew I liked that kid.” Terry mumbled, as he got up from his seat and headed off to the kitchen.

That night, the two men laid in bed, in Chasten’s old bedroom. Peter was almost entirely on top of Chasten, as they attempted to both fit on the small twin sized mattress. His head rested on the dip of Chasten’s shoulder, as he tickled his nose against his neck. His body was pressed firmly against Chasten’s side, with one leg spread out over top of his boyfriends, and one hand rested on his chest.

“Can we really look into getting a dog after I graduate?” Chasten whispered into the dark room.

“Of course, love.” Peter replied, his breath hot against Chasten’s skin. Then reality dawned on him. He swallowed sharply before asking a dreaded question. “We’re still gonna be together by then, right?”

Chasten tightened his arms around Peter, and placed a gentle kiss to his head. “I really hope so.”

“Me too.”

“Now go to sleep, we have some fishing to do, tomorrow.”

Peter let a small laugh rumble through him, before closing his eyes. “I love you, Chasten.”

“I love you, too, Peter.”

The next morning, Chasten woke up to the bright sun streaming on his face. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, reading 8:02am, then he glanced down at Peter, who somehow overnight managed to get even more on top of him.

Their legs were now completely intertwined and Peter’s face was pressed underneath his chin, warm, steady air, blew against his throat.

Chasten stared down at him, his smile growing as Peter slowly groaned awake.

“Mornin’, babe.” He whispered.

“Hi.” Peter raised his head, blinking back sleep, and smacking his lips. He rolled onto his side, pulling Chasten with him, attempting to nuzzle back down into the warmth.

Chasten stroked a hand through Peter’s hair, letting him nestle against him. Then Peter hooked a leg around Chasten’s hips, bringing him closer, and  _ Oh, hello to you, too! _

“I guess someone’s awake.” Chasten stated.

Peter closed his eyes, as he fought for just a few more minutes of sleep. “Not really, I’m still tired.”

“I wasn’t referring to you.” Chaste growled, as he snuck a hand down between them, squeezing his boyfriend's crotch.

“Oh, fuck!” Peter moaned, involuntarily grinding his hips up into Chasten. He moved his head back to look at him, shocked with himself. “Now,  _ I’m _ awake.”

Chasten flashed a cheeky grin, arching up an eyebrow. He pushed out of Peter’s hold, to sit up on his knees, and maneuvered the man below him, to lay on his back. Then he lowered himself back down, between Peter's legs, and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

It was gentle at first, but it quickly deepened. He darted his tongue against Peter’s lips, urging him to open up. The kiss grew sloppy as tongues wrestled and teeth scraped. Chasten rolled his hips down into Peter, as he sucked his lower lip into his own mouth and nibbled lightly.

Peter moaned into the kiss, slinging his arms across Chasten’s back, pressing him impossibly closer.

“Alright boys, rise and shine!” Terry announced as he swung open the bedroom door. “JESUS CHRIST! IT’S 8:30 IN THE MORNING!”

“OH MY GOD!” Peter yepled. Chasten just buried his head into Peter’s neck as a dark red blush rose on his cheeks.

“We'll be down for breakfast in five minutes dad, just, please get out.” Chasten spoke loudly against Peter’s neck, his voice filled with embarrassment.

Terry turned out of the room, chuckling. “Oh, your mother’s gonna get a kick out of this one.”

Chasten groaned, then lifted his head, glaring at Peter. “Why do you always have to be so fucking horny.”

“I don’t know, Chasten, maybe it has something to do with the fact that it took 33 years for a man to touch me.”

Chasten just blinked at him a few times, he had no comment on that one. Then he picked himself up off of Peter. “Come on, we have to dressed.”

Minutes later, both Peter and Chasten stumbled into the kitchen. Chasten rolled his eyes at his dad’s crooked grin, and Peter’s turned bright red.

“Good morning, bubby.” Sherrie gave Chasten a peck on the cheek, but stilled when she noticed the awkward tension. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing much, except I just walked in on Chasten, giving his boyfriend, here, the complete ‘prom experience’.” Terry continued to grin at Chasten, as Sherrie put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Yea, well, if I had done that to my prom date, then I wouldn’t be in a relationship with a man.” Chasten joked, as he walked around the kitchen to pour himself coffee. “And just so you know...” He looked at his mother. “Peter and I were fully clothed.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have been if I showed up even two minutes later.” Terry playfully argued with Chasten, then addressed his wife. “I’m telling you, Chasten was on top of the poor boy, in full on ‘baby making’ position. I didn’t even know two guys could do it that way.”

“Okay!” Chasten called out. “We don’t need to discuss the specifics, especially not over breakfast.”

Throughout the entire conversation, Peter moved to the table beside Terry, his eyes darting back and forth to whomever was speaking, growing more and more embarrassed.

“Fine, okay.” Sherrie obliged, but quickly turned back to her husband. “Wait, did you say Chasten was on top of Peter?”

“That’s what I said.” Terry replied, simply, picking up the newspaper in front of him and digging into freshly made pancakes.

“Huh...” Sherrie thought aloud.

“Guys!” Chasten pleaded. “Can we please drop it I-...” He paused, thinking a moment, and glared at his mother. “What do you mean ‘huh’?”

“I’m just surprised, is all.” Sherrie tried to end the conversation there, but Chasten pressed.

“Surprised about what, mom? That I was on top?” Chasten asked, offended. He knew that his mother didn’t mean anything by it, but he was upset that his parents had mentally placed him and Peter into stereotypical gender norms.

“Chasten.” Peter attempted to stop him from saying anything else, knowing that there was a possibility of things going south.

“Shut up, Peter.” Chasten said, sharply, not even turning to look at him, and not noticing the way that he clenched his jaw and walked out of the room. “So, why are you so surprised?”

“It’s just, Peter’s was in the military, and he’s a politician, he has protective instincts, and you, well, you studied theatre.” Sherrie defended, knowing she had messed up. “I know, none of that means anything. I guess it’s just an age thing. As much as I love and support you, no matter what, there’s always gonna be a subconscious ignorance in me, even though I don’t want there to be.”

Chasten took a moment to process her words, then sighed, as his eyes softened. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t mean to upset me.” He stepped towards her, enveloping her in a hug. “I just get nervous sometimes that you guys are gonna think less of my relationship, because it’s with a man, and I guess I let things go to my head.”

“It’s okay, bubby.” She let him go. “And you know your dad and I respect your relationship with Peter, but we’re parents, sometimes we’re gonna say stupid things.”

Chasten chuckled. “Remind me of that when I have kids of my own.” He took two plates that Sherrie had prepared with pancakes and bacon and brought them to the table, where his dad and Peter were.

He looked around confused as he set the plates down. “Where did Peter go?”

Terry continued to read the paper as he replied. “Oh, he stormed out when you snapped at him.”

“What? I didn’t snap at him.” He looked to both his Parents for support, but they each gave him a sad smile in return. “Oh, god, I snapped at him.” Chasten whined.

Terry glanced up at him, then pointed to the steps in the living room. “He went that way.”

Chasten headed up the stairs, and into the bedroom, where he and Peter had slept the night before.

Peter was pacing through the room, stuffing clothes and personal hygiene products into his bag.

“Peter, love, what are you doing?” Chasten reached for him, but he swiftly moved out of the way.

“I wanna go home.” Peter looked up at him, tears boiling up in his eyes. “Last night, I asked you if we would still be together by next may, and you said that you hoped so, but I just don’t know if I can do it.”

“Do what, Peter?” Chasten stood, frozen in place, refusing to believe that Peter was about to break up with him.

“This” Peter motioned to the room. “The house, a family, a  _ fucking dog _ . Because, I chose the most tedious career, and I chose to wait, way past my prime, to have a relationship, and because, I’m gay.”

Peter sat down on the bed with a defeated sigh. “My entire life, all I’ve ever wanted was to be normal. To have a big house with a picket white fence, where I would raise two beautiful children alongside a gorgeous wife.”

Chasten sat down beside him on the bed, and cupped Peter’s cheek in his hand.

“You’re not normal, Peter.” He spoke softly, Peter looking up at him, desperately. “And it’s not because you’re gay. It’s because you are insanely smart, and kind, and gentle, and you’re so passionate about everything you do. You always put others first, never stopping to think about what  _ you _ need. Normal people are selfish. That’s not you.”

Chasten pulled Peter against him, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulder. “ _ I,  _ on the other hand, might be normal. Because I selfishly want to bundle you up and keep you all to myself.”

“That doesn’t make you selfish, it just means you’re loving.” He lifted his head to look up at Chasten, giving him a small smile. “And a little needy.”

“Hey!” Chasten tried to act offended, but it melted away when Peter burrowed himself back against him.

“Are you two descent?”

Chasten looked up, chuckling as he watched his mother enter the room, using her hand to shield her eyes.

“Yes, mom”

Sherrie moved her hands, instantly dropping the smile on her face, when she noticed Peter being cradled against Chasten. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know.” He glanced down at Peter, pushing him back slightly, to ask, “Are we okay?”

Peter nodded, returning back into his boyfriend's arms.

“Okay, good...” Sherrie piped up, once again. “Cause your father wants to get going. I packed up your breakfast so you can eat it on the way, but he’s complaining that if we don’t leave soon, then there’ll be no fish left.”

  
“Right, because all of the fish in the entirety of Lake Michigan will suddenly disappear if we don’t leave within the next five minutes.” Chasten stated feticiously, rolling his eyes.

“You know how your father is.”

Chasten broke free of Peter’s grasp, then stood, offering a hand to him, and followed his mother out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent out on the boat, sailing along the lake.

“Alright, picture time!” Sherrie announced. She handed her phone off to Chasten as she posed next to Terry in front of the wheel. Then she made Peter take the phone, so she could get a picture with ‘her boys’. “Okay now, you two.”

Peter and Chasten sat next to each other taking place of Chasten’s parents. Peter slung his arm around Chasten’s back, pulling him close, as Chasten hooked his own arm behind Peter’s neck.

Sherrie took the picture, and Chasten turned to Peter, to place a soft kiss to his temple.

“Let’s go, boys!” Terry stood in front of them, holding out two fishing rods. “Time to get ourselves some trout.”

Just under an hour later, Chasten and Peter sat on the edge of the boat, rods in hand, facing out to the open water.

“Ugh! I always forget how boring fishing is.” Chasten complained, leaning onto his boyfriend.

“I think it’s peaceful.” Peter responded with a shrug.

Chasten rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“Well, think about. You get to sit outside, along crystal waters, in the middle of quiet nature. A soft breeze blowing against you, and the calming sound of wildlife in the distance.” He rested his head on top of Chasten’s, which was perched on his shoulder. “And sometimes, if you’re lucky, you get to do it sitting beside someone you love, more than anything.”

Chasten smiled. “I love you too, Peter. Thank you for agreeing to come this weekend.”

Peter moved to drop a kiss to Chasten’s head, then settled back in his previous position. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this, I realized that it would actually be really good for 'A Touch of Reassurance', but I didn't feel like having to rewrite this, so... you get what you get.
> 
> One shots are coming, I promise.
> 
> For those fo you who requested the wedding fic, I'm working on it, but it's taking a while, because I want to make sure I do it justice.


	20. Mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, cuddles, and a little more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a picture, but a story developed from the livestream, Yesterday.
> 
> If you didn't watch it, basically Chasten told Doug and Kamala that Pete brought him coffee in bed.

Around 8:00am Peter carefully untangled himself from his husband's grasp, and rolled out of bed, placing a delicate kiss on Chasten's forehead as he continued to sleep soundly.

He stumbled to the bathroom, stretching his arms up over his head with a yawn. He brushed his teeth, changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and headed out for his morning run.

About an hour later he returned, after doing five miles on his normal route. He entered the house, going straight up the steps to the bathroom. He showered, shaved, and left the steamy room with a towel wrapped around his hips. Upon entering the bedroom, he stopped, surprised to see Chasten in the same position he left him in, still sleeping.

Peter shrugged it off, and dressed himself in khakis and a freshly ironed white button down. He headed downstairs to the kitchen where he put on a pot of coffee, and made himself a bagel.

Sitting down at the table, he opened up the newspaper, and enjoyed his breakfast. Before long, it was 9:45am and his phone buzzed with a reminder, informing him that he had to do NPR in 15 minutes.

Peter dismissed the notification, folded the newspaper shut, and refilled his coffee mug, before trotting into his office to settle down for his interview.

By the time he shut his laptop, concluding the interview, it was just minutes before 11:00am. He left his office, making his way through the kitchen, then the living room, stopping in confusion when he still didn't see Chasten.

He ventured back to the kitchen, taking a second mug out of the cabinet, and filled it with coffee, adding some milk and sugar. Then, he picked up the mug and took it upstairs to the bedroom.

He halted in the doorway, as he stared at his peacefully sleeping husband, a smile growing on his face.

Peter tiptoed over to the bed, setting the mug down, before sitting beside his husband.

He ran a hand through Chasten's hair, speaking softly. "Chasten, love, wake up."

Peter rolled his eyes at Chasten, who still didn't stir. "Come on babe, it's 11 o'clock "

Chasten finally moved. He pulled the covers up over his face with a groan. "I want to sleep."

"I can see that, but babe, you get up some time." Peter tugged on the comforter just enough to urge Chasten to look up at him. "I brought you coffee."

Chasten was relentless. He moved over just a bit to snake his arms around Peter's waist and rest his head on his husband's lap. “I just wanna cuddle.”

Peter chuckled, looking down as he ran his hands along Chasten’s sides over the blanket. “I’ll tell you what. If you drink some coffee, then while that is kicking in, I’ll cuddle with you for a few minutes, before  _ we _ go downstairs, and I’ll make you lunch.”

Chasten finally looked up at him, with pleading puppy dog eyes. “You’ll make me lunch?”

“Yes.” Peter assured. Then he removed Chasten’s grip from around him, and picked up the hot mug. “But first, coffee.”

Chasten slid up in the bed, pressing his back to the headboard, and pulling his knees to his chest as he took the mug from Peter. He cupped it in his hands sipping it a few times, then rested it on top of one of his knees, keeping his hands around it, making sure it wouldn’t fall. Chasten then leaned slightly over against Peter, tilting his head onto his shoulder.

“Thank you, babe.” Chasten whispered as he lifted his mug once more to his lips.

“You’re welcome.”

Chasten handed the cup back to Peter, a playful smile lifting his cheeks. “I was promised cuddles.”

“And I never break a promise.” Peter took the mug back, placing it back on the bedside table. He stood up, and took off his button down, to keep it from getting wrinkled, leaving him in his white undershirt. Then, he got back into the bed, crawling to Chasten, where he was already laying under the covers, his arms open in invitation.

Peter allowed himself to be enveloped in his husband's arms, wrapping him up as well. They laid on their sides, noses just barely touching.

The room was silent as both men lazily stared into each other's eyes, not speaking. After a couple long moments passed, Peter lifted his head, closing his eyes to press his nose a bit more firmly to Chasten’s.

He dropped his head back to the pillow, looking back at Chasten. “I love you.”

Chasten smiled. “I love you too, Peter.”

“Oh, No!” Peter groaned, turning his face into the pillow.

Chasten ran a hand up Peter’s back. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Peter tilted his head, slightly, just enough to be able to glance at Chasten through the corner of his eye, while still keeping his face against the plush. “Babe, I love you, but your morning breath is awful.”

Chasten gasped, playfully shoving Peter’s shoulder. Peter chuckled, turning back to face Chasten, pulling the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose.

“It’s your fault too, you’re the one who brought me coffee.” Chasten defended.

Peter stared at him, his eyes crinkled from the smile that was hidden behind his shirt. “Well, we all make poor decisions.”

Chasten jokingly dropped his jaw in shock.

“Oh, no.” Peter raised his hand up, covering Chasten’s mouth. “Babe, keep your mouth closed.”

Chasten grabbed Peter’s hand, taking it off of his mouth. “And to think I was gonna let you get lucky, tonight.” Chasten scoffed at him.

Peter shrugged it off. “Trust me, love, no one’s getting lucky with that breath.”

“Ugh! Why are you so mean to me?” Chasten pulled himself out of Peter’s arms sitting up, and removing the covers from on top of him.

“Hey! No. I’m sorry, I was just kidding.” Peter sat up, wrapping his arms around Chasten to stop him from leaving. He held on to him, Chasten’s back pressed against his front, as he placed little kisses to Chasten’s neck.

Chasten hummed, letting his head roll back onto Peter’s shoulder, giving him more room to roam. “I think I know a way you can make it up to me.”

Peter hugged Chasten tighter, running his hands down his chest and stomach, stopping just above the waistline of his pajama plants. “Anything you want.”

“Kiss me,” Chasten moaned as Peter snuck his hand beneath the waistband, wrapping his hand around Chasten's stiffening erection through his boxers.

Chasten turned his head towards Peter, waiting for him to connect their lips. Instead, Peter pulled his hand out of his pants, and detached himself from his husband. “I will, right after you go brush your teeth.”

Chasten raised his eyebrows at him.

“Hmm, well, then I guess you don’t want this.” Chasten punctuated his statement by reaching over and grabbing Peter’s khaki covered crotch.

Peter’s breath hitched. “No, I really do.”

Chasten pushed on Peter’s chest, making him lay down, as he crawled on top, straddling his hips. “Well, I’m not doing anything until you kiss me, on the lips, open mouthed.”

Peter stared up at him, mouth hung open as he lowered his gaze down to Chasten’s prominent erection in his pants. He closed his mouth, darting his tongue out to run over his lips. Then, he looked back up at Chasten, nodding.

Chasten held Peter’s face in his hands as he dove in to kiss him. He wasted no time, shooting his tongue out to wrestle with Peter’s.

Peter moaned into the kiss, no longer caring about Chasten’s morning breath, which wasn’t actually that bad to begin with.

He let Chasten take the lead, rolling them over so Peter laid between his legs. Chasten ran his hands down Peter’s back, sliding his hands into his back pockets, pushing down to force Peter to roll his hips down.

Peter slipped his hand back into Chasten’s pants, but stopped when Chasten grabbed onto his wrist. “Hang on, let me go brush my teeth first.”

Chasten gently pushed Peter off of him, so he could get up.

“No, babe, you really don’t have to.” Peter pleaded.

“Relax, I won’t be long.” Chasten kissed Peter again as he stood up. “But when I come back, I want you on your stomach, naked.”

“Fuck, Chasten.” Peter whined.

“And no touching yourself.” Chasten called out as he entered the bathroom.

While Chasten was gone, Peter followed his husband's orders. He quickly undressed, but before getting in the bed, he pulled the bottle of lube from the drawer in their bedside table, placing it on top. Then, he laid down in the bed, spreading his legs a little as he waited impatiently. He gripped the sheets in fists, squeezing his eyes shut as he begged himself not to thrust his hips down into the mattress.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Chasten had just finished brushing his teeth, but before leaving, his stomach grumbled with hunger. He snuck out of the bathroom, smiling mischievously to himself as he walked out of the bedroom, and wandered downstairs. He refused to look at Peter as he passed, knowing that if he had, he wouldn’t have been able to control himself as the need to fuck his husband would have overwhelmed him.

For five long minutes Peter waited for Chasten, but he never returned. He became antsy, so he called out. “Chasten, please, babe, come back, I need you.”

There was no response. He looked over, noticing that the bathroom door was open, but the light was off.

“Chasten?” He called again, but still nothing.

Confusion growing, he got up from the bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants. He checked the upstairs, not finding his husband, then descended the steps. He searched downstairs, and froze when he entered the kitchen.

Chasten was standing against the counter, eating a sandwich.

“Hey, babe.” Chasten casually spoke. “Sorry to leave you hanging, but I was hungry”

“Huh?” Peter whimpered. Needy tears welled in his eyes as his dick continued to ache in his pants.

“Sorry,” Chasten shrugged with a cheeky grin. “Maybe later.”

Chasten bit his lower lip stifling a laugh as he watched Peter defeatedly turn around and leave the room, head hung low.

  
He slowly walked back upstairs, and got in the shower, instantly grabbing hold of his dick.  _ If Chasten wanted to ‘get lucky’ he would just have to do it himself, _ Peter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep doing this to Pete. Dude just wants to get laid, and I keep denying him of that. :D
> 
> One Shots are coming... I think... right?... yea... they're coming.


	21. Cookie Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Glezman's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me way to long.
> 
> Also, I put the image IN the story to add visual representation to the situation.

December 24th of 2017, was another Christmas Eve spent at the Glezman household. Chasten was out with Dustin and Terry, picking up last minute ingredients for Chasten and Sherrie to bake Christmas cookies for the following day.

Meanwhile, Peter stayed at the house with Sherrie, Dustin’s wife, Diana and their two kids. They were all in the kitchen, already starting to prepare for the numerous batches of cookies that were soon to be made.

Peter pulled Sherrie aside, his hands shaking as his nerves took over. “Can we talk?”

“Of course, sweetie, is everything okay?”

“I hope so,” Peter replied. Then he turned, heading to the living room with Sherrie following close behind.

He sat down on the couch, and angled himself to face Sherrie who sat beside him.

Peter stared down at his feet. His hands were sweating, and his knee shook nervously. He took a deep breath, then spoke, pouring his words out quickly.

“I want to marry your son.” He looked up at Sherrie with hopeful eyes. “But I can’t ask him until I’ve talked to you.”

“Why?” She asked, blankly.

“Well, because, I know about his past. I know that he’s been hurt, and I know you guys are so scared of that happening again, so I want to give you the chance to express your thoughts before we make a lifetime commitment that you guys do want him to make.”

Sherrie chuckled, and rubbed a soothing hand over his back. 

“I appreciate that, I really do, but I actually meant, why do you want to marry my son.” She placed her hand over her heart. “I know why he’s special, and why he doesn’t deserve to be hurt, but I want to be sure that you do too.”

Peter stared at her, he took a moment to organize his thoughts, then he poured his heart out.

“Your son is, truly, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I spent my entire life thinking that my career meant that I would never fall in love. But then, I took a chance, and I went on a date. Since then, I have spent everyday thinking about how I can be a better man for Chasten, and how I can do right by him.”

“And, because I know that’s what he deserves. He deserves to be loved, and cared for, and just like you, I don’t ever want to see him hurt. That’s why I want to marry him, because I want him to know that I am never going anywhere, and he’ll never have to worry about getting hurt again.”

By the time Peter finished speaking, tears were streaming down his face.

Sherrie smiled and patted his cheek lightly. “I’m so glad Chasten found you.”

Peter smiled back and watched as she stood from the couch to leave. “Wait, does that mean-?”

“Yes, you can marry Chasten.” She answered the question before Peter could even finish it.

Peter stood from the couch, pushing in front of Sherrie to hug her before she left the room. “Thank you.”

Peter took a minute to compose himself. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, and took several solid, deep breaths, thinking to himself,  _ now, I just have to ask Terry _ . Then he returned to the kitchen with the rest of the family.

About 30 minutes later, the boys arrived back at the house, groceries in hand. Diana and the kids stayed in the kitchen, along with Chasten and Sherrie, as Peter followed Terry and Dustin back out to the living to watch ‘the game’. 

Peter watched intently at the screen, but was unable to follow any of it. So, finally, during a commercial break, he decided to just come out with it.

“I need to ask you guys something.” Peter looked at them, as they both gave him an impassive star.

“Uh, sure.” Dustin responded. He wasn’t one to typically talk emotionally with his family, and seeing that as where the conversation was headed, he was a little hesitant.

Peter gave a quick nod, then spoke, “I was hoping I could get both of yours blessings to ask Chasten to marry me.”

The two men still stared at Peter uncaring, then they turned to each other, sharing a glance, and looked back at Peter. 

“Sure.” They said in unison, shrugging, before focusing their attention back to the TV.

Peter gaped at them. “That- that’s it, just sure?”

Terry rolled his eyes, then looked back at him. “What do you want us to say? We like you, and we haven’t been able to say that about any of Chasten’s ex’s, and we can see how much you love him.”

Peter smiled. “Well, thank you, I do love him.”

“Good, not stop asking dumb questions, so we can watch the game.”

Peter released an airy chuckle, and went back to watching the game, finally able to pay attention.

For the next hour the living room was filled with cheers and boos, until Diana entered with her two kids, expressing that it was getting late, and it was almost the kid’s bedtime.

Dustin and Diana left, kids in tow, and Chasten watched in confusion as Dustin shot Pete a smirk and a nod.

“What was that?” Chasten asked, once his brother was out the door.

“Oh, nothing,” Peter lied. “Were just picking on your father a little bit.”

“Mhmm.” Chasten gave Peter a disbelieving look, before heading back to the kitchen with his mother.

A few minutes later, Chasten returned to the living room. He was dressed in his pajamas, and was carrying a mixing bowl, using a spoon to scoop out its remaining cookie dough. He stopped in the doorway, raising his eyebrows at Peter, who was chuckling at the sight.

“What?” Chasten asked with a sharp, but playful tone.

“You’re just, such a child sometimes.”

Chasten gasped. “And to think, I was gonna come sit next to you, and share some of this.”

Chasten rolled his eyes, looking away from Peter, as he walked past him to sit in the recliner. He curled up into the cushions, humming loudly with each bite, refusing to look at Peter.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. Then he got up, walking past Chasten as if to leave the room, but instead, he rounded the recliner, standing behind it, and reached his hand down into the bowl, scooping some of the dough onto his finger.

“Hey!” Chasten smacked Peter’s hand away with his spoon. “Get out!”

“Ow! Chasten, that really hurt.” Peter pouted at him, but Chasten just stared up, sticking his tongue out.

“Too bad, you were being mean to me.”

Peter was about to reply, but was cut off when Sherrie appeared in the doorway, with a stern look on her face. “What is going on in here?”

“Nothing mom.” Chasten replied sweetly, glancing up at her, innocently.

Peter rolled his eyes, then faced Sherrie, explaining the situation in a mature manner. “He’s refusing to share the cookie dough.”

Sherrie then, turned back to Chasten, raising her eyebrows expectantly. “Chasten share, you know better.”

“But he was being mean,” Chasten objected, still pouting. “He said I looked like a child.”

“And now you’re acting like one.” Sherrie took the bowl from Chasten’s hand and handed it to Peter, who was smirking at Chasten’s shocked expression. Sherrie left the room, calling out behind her “Now share, or I’m taking it from both of you!”

Peter chuckled and perched himself back onto the couch. He started eating the cookie dough, but stopped when he noticed Chasten piercing glare. “If you want some, you’re gonna have to come sit next to me.”

Chasten huffed out a breath. “Fine, but I’m still mad at you.”

He moved off of the recliner to sit on the couch, putting distance between himself and Peter.

“Mm mmm.” Peter shook his head, holding the bowl away from Chasten. “You’re gonna have to come a bit closer than that.”

“Ugh!” Chasten groaned, but gave in reluctantly. He scooted next to Peter, tucking his knees up against his chest, leaning on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter smiled and lowered the bowl, allowing Chasten to scoop out some of its contents, as he placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Chasten relaxed more against him, shifting lower to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder. “Snitches get stitches, you know.” He grumbled.

Peter laughed, and wrapped his arm around Chasten’s back. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Chasten picked up his head to place a quick to Peter’s cheek before nuzzling further into his boyfriends side.

Peter watched him out of the corner of his eye, then dropped his head to rest it on top of Chastens.  _ I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with this man,  _ he thought. _ Only a few more days. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture was taken about four days before Pete proposed at the airport.
> 
> I'm still working on more one-shots, and I should also have the next chapter of "Touch Of Reassurance" out soon. Like in a few days.


	22. It Was Not On Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know when this picture was taken, but the timeline in my head was between 2017 and 2019.

“Alright, next we do pull-ups.” Peter clapped his hands together, giving Chasten an enthusiastic grin.

Both men were in the basement, or as Peter called it “the home gym.” Chasten wandered down soon after Peter, insisting that he had nothing better to do, and he wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend.

Chasten just stared at him flatly, unamused. “Peter, I don’t even like to pull myself up off the couch, what makes you think I want to do this.”

Peter rolled his eyes, while letting out a single, airy chuckle. “You’re the one who said you wanted to do this.”

Chasten stepped towards Peter, grabbing him by the hips, and pulling him against himself. “I only said that, because you always look hot when you’re working out.”

Chasten lowered his voice on the last few words, whispering against Peter's neck. He stuck his tongue out to flick across the skin, right below Peter’s ears, smiling to himself when he felt Pete’s body shudder.

Peter swallowed hard, and used all of his will power to push out of Chasten’s hold. He cleared his throat, before simply saying, “Pull ups.”

“Ugh!” Chasten groaned, then walked over to the bar. “I don’t even know if I can do a pull up.”

“Don’t give me that. You and I both know you can do a pull up.” Peter lightly pushed on Chasten’s back, moving him the last stop closer to the bar.

“Okay, I’m going.” Chasten stared up at the bar. He huffed out a breath, then jumped up, gripping his hands around it. “Okay, how many?”

“At least ten.” Peter replied, his eyes trailing down Chasten’s body, stopping at his ass, for a moment, before moving back up to spot him.

“Fuck you!” Chasten rolled his eyes, then started. He extended his arms, and tightened his biceps to pull back up, counting as he went. “One… two… three...”

After six, his arms started to shake. “Peter, I can’t do any more.”

Peter stepped up behind him, and placed a supportive hand on his back. “You got this babe, four more.”

Chasten struggled through another two, but then his arms went weak, and he let go of the bar, and shook them out, looking at Peter, “I tried. You happy?”

Peter chuckled and pecked Chasten on the cheek. “Very.”

Then, he took Chasten place in front of the bar, jumping up, and starting his movements with ease.

“Show off,” Chasten mumbled beneath his breath.

He tried to stay annoyed, but it quickly diminished as he watched Peter. The way his muscles extruded beneath the skin on his arms, they way his jaw tensed, and the veins on his neck became prominent, and the curve of his ass as he moved himself up and down.

_ God, that ass _ , Chasten thought. He reached out a hand, and playfully smacked Peter’s ass.

Chasten giggled right away, but immediate concern filled him when his actions startled Peter, causing him to slip off the bar. 

Peter fell, landing on his feet, but he lost his balance and rolled backwards, hitting his head off the floor.

“AH FUCK!” He shot his hand up to hold the back of his head. His eyes squeezed shut, wincing at the pain.

“Shit! Baby, I’m so sorry.” Chasten knelt down beside him. He slipped a hand underneath Peter’s back, and slowly brought him to sit up. He stared down at Peter, his stomach turning with guilt.

Peter watched him, with expectant eyes. His voice was cold and sharp, “Well, can you get me some ice?”

Chasten blinked at him a few times, shocked with himself. “Uh… yea, sorry.”

He got up off the floor and rushed up the steps to their kitchen, moving around the room to get an ice pack. After closing the freezer door, he leaned back against it for a moment, taking a deep breath as tears welled in his eyes.

_ I can’t believe I did that,  _ he thought.  _ I just hurt my boyfriend. The one thing I promised myself I would never do, because I’ve had it happen to me, and it’s the worse thing to go through. I don’t deserve him. He’s too good for me, and my fucked up life. I’m gonna go down there, give him some ice, make sure he’s okay, and then I’m going to leave. I won’t be a burden on him anymore. _

Chasten wiped his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, then descended the steps returning to Peter.

“Took you long enough.” Peter grumbled, taking the ice pack from Chasten’s hand, barely looking up at him.

“I’m sorry,” Chasten breathed out, his voice was weak. “Are okay?”

Peter nodded, still looking down, his tone softening. “Yea, it just hurts, right now.”

“I’m sorry for all of this, Peter, I really am.” Tears refilled in Chasten’s eyes as he knelt down next to Peter, he placed a soft kiss on his temple, before standing back up to leave. “I’ll have all of my stuff out by the end of the week, and you won’t have to deal with this anymore.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

Chasten was about to head up the steps when he heard Peter speak up. He turned around to see Peter, looking helpless on the floor. He stared at Chasten, eyes wide, and glossy.

“I hurt you Peter.” Chasten broke eye contact, he didn’t think he had the right to look at him, anymore. “No one should be treated like that, and I am such an awful person for doing that to you.”

“Chasten, wait!” Peter pleaded. He placed the ice pack on the floor beside him, forgetting about it, as he slowly picked himself up, and walked to his boyfriend. He grabbed hold of Chasten’s hand to keep him from moving away.

“I don’t deserve you.”

Chasten tried to release himself, but Peter didn’t let up. He pulled Chasten’s arm to move him closer, and let go of his hand to wrap his arms around him. He pressed his face to Chasten’s neck as he held on tight.

“You can't leave me, Chasten.” He picked his head up, and cupped Chasten’s cheek, brushing away his tears with his thumb. “You are the most important thing in my life. And you didn’t do this on purpose, I know that, you could never.”

Chasten nodded, but he still didn’t look at Peter, he just kept his eyes down.

“Chasten, look at me. I need to know that  _ you _ know, that this wasn’t on purpose.”

Chasten finally brought his eyes up to land on Peter’s. “But I made you-”

“No!” Peter cut him off with a stern voice. “It was not on purpose… say it.”

Chasten swallowed then spoke, just above a whisper. “It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Good, now come here.” Peter brought Chasten flush against him with clinging hands. He turned his head to place a kiss on Chasten’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too” Chasten sniffled against his neck. He pulled back, wiping his eyes. “You should really put the ice back on.”

“Okay.” Peter connected their lips, briefly, then, he stepped out of the embrace. He picked up the ice pack, and took Chasten’s hand, leading him up the steps.

  
_ It was NOT on purpose, _ Chasten repeated over and over to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how I expected this chapter to go, and honestly I might rewrite it later.


	23. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hi! It's been a while!

They’ve been on the road non-stop for the past couple days. The Iowa caucus was coming faster than they had time to react, and Peter was determined to meet everyone, everywhere, before the vote.

So, there they were, in the back of the SUV, both Peter and Chasten working away on their own things. Chasten was on his phone journaling his thoughts from the past couple days. He had the idea of writing a book, similar to Peter’s, about his life, finding himself and Peter, and life on the trail, so he had been jotting down all the details he could remember to pull from later.

To his right was Peter, typing away on his iPad, scrolling through Twitter, retweeting, replying, and most importantly, taking notes on current issues that will be pressed in the upcoming town halls and debates. Busy as ever was his husband, and Chasten couldn’t help the pride filled smile that grew on his lips when he snuck a glance over.

“Hey.” Chasten whispered, pulling at Peter’s attention.

Peter slowly turned his head, keeping his eyes on his screen up until the last second to look at Chasten. “Hi” He threw a quick smile, and went back to his work.

“Would you look at me?” Chasten asked, chuckling at Peter’s lack of attention span towards him.

“One sec, finishing a thought.”

Chasten rolled his eyes playfully. He thought for a moment as Peter typed faster, hoping to get to his husband quickly. Chasten took this opportunity to his advantage, opening Instagram on his phone, and clicking his profile picture in the left corner to add to his story. Then, he held up his phone waiting for Peter to look at him. When he finally did, Chasten snapped a photo, giggling at Peter’s unamused expression after he realized Chasten’s ploy.

“Is that all you wanted?”

“No, it’s not, I also wanted to tell you that I love you.” Chasten’s eyes softened along with Peter’s as he spoke his sentiment, “and I’m tired.”

Peter sighed, a small tinge of guilt in his stomach knowing that his husband’s exhaustion was his fault. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Actually, it kind of is. I know this isn’t exactly what you signed up for when you married me, but I promise it’s not for nothing”

“Hey,” Chasten reached across to place his hand on Peter’s knee. “I know that. I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought it wasn’t worth it. Also, I did sign up for this, you promised me a lifetime of adventures.”

Peter gave him a shy smile, laying his hand over Chasten’s. “I also promised to love you forever, and I’m never breaking any of those.”

Chasten gave Peter’s leg a light squeeze, returning Peter’s smile, however, it was cut short with an uncontrolled yawn.

Peter picked up Chasten’s hand, gently tugging it. “Come’ere.”

Unbuckling his seatbelt and strategically, with a lot of practice, sliding over to the middle seat, Chasten rebuckled, snaking his right arm through Peter’s and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“We have about an hour til we're there, try and get some sleep, love.” Peter turned his head to drop a kiss to the top of Chasten’s head.

“I know you won’t, but you should sleep too.” Chasten mumbled, his eyes already closed, as he slipped his hand around Peter’s forearm, having enough experience of sleeping on Peter’s shoulder to know Peter will need his hand free.

“You’re right, I won’t, now go to bed.”

“Mmkay” was the last thing Chasten said before relaxing completely against Peter, and letting sleep take over.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be back. Don't get your hopes up, lol.


	24. More cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two because they are both short.

Peter poured another glass of wine for both him and Chasten, handing them both to his husband. “Why don’t you take these into the living room, and I’ll meet you there once I finish the dishes?”

“Gladly.” Chasten pecked his cheek, and headed out of the room, while Peter packed up the leftovers, and filled the dishwasher. He moved around the kitchen swiftly, not wanting to waste any time to cuddle with Chasten.

He tucked the soap pod into the pocket of the dishwasher, starting the cycle, and skipping into the living room towards the couch.

“Wow, isn’t this a sight.” Peter slowed to a stop in front of the couch smiling at ‘his boys’. Chasten in the middle, Truman and Buddy on both sides, cuddled against him.

“Yeah, this kind of just happened.” Chasten shrugged, looking up from his phone.

“Despite how adorable this all is, where am I supposed to sit?”

Chasten scrutinized his surroundings, biting the inside of his cheek and squinting as he looked for a spot. “There’s a spot on the other side of Truman.”

A pout quickly formed over Peter’s face. “But… I wanna cuddle.”

Chasten broke out in a loud laugh as he watched Peter’s smile drop further. “Listen, that’s on you. If you really want to sit by me, then you’re gonna have to be the mean dad and move a dog.”

Peter continued to pout, but then his eyes lit up with an idea. He stepped up to Buddy, carefully slipping his hands under him, and lifting off of the couch briefly before placing him on Chasten’s lap, with a protest from Chasten. Then he replaced Buddy on the cushion.

“I said move the dog, not put him on top of me.” Chasten giggled in disbelief at his husband's actions, contemplating his choices as Buddy shifted further into him.

“But he just looked so happy snuggled with you.”

Chasten stared at him, letting out a scoff when Peter picked up his feet, and curled into Chasten, opposite Buddy.

“You both are so lucky I love you.” Chasten grumbled with an obvious passive aggressive tone.

“Aw, babe, I love you too.” Peter ignored his attitude, nuzzling closer.

  
  



	25. That Would Be Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3am, by hand, there are going to be a lot of grammar mistakes.

Chasten released a calm sigh, relaxing back into his chair. Empty plates were splayed out on the picnic table in front of him, his gorgeous husband sat at his side, a content smile on both their faces, each full from dinner and the love that was shared between them.

“We should watch Hamilton, tonight,” Chasten thought aloud. His fingers mindlessly circling around the rim of his wine glass.

Peter squinted, a small amused smile on his lips, “I thought you already watched it.”

“I did.” Chasten stood, avoiding eye contact as he stacked the dirty dishes, leaving them at the edge of the table, prepared to be brought inside. Before he did that, however, he stepped behind Peter, slinging his arms around him, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “But I want to watch it again, with you.”

Peter lifted his hands to hold onto Chasten’s arms that were slung across his chest. He closed his eyes, titling his head against Chasten’s, whispering, “I’d love to.”

Chasten smiled even wider, turning to smack a loud kiss to Peter’s cheek. “I’ll clean this up, you just refill our glasses and get settled on the couch, I’ll be right there.”

“Are you sure, I can do it?”

“You already cooked a full meal on the grill, let me do this.” Chasten ran his hands up Peter’s arms, reassuring him, then he started taking things back into the kitchen.

Peter topped off their glasses, gave Chasten one more quick kiss, and moved to the living room to set up the movie. All the while, Chasten rinsed the dishes, loaded the dishwasher, packed the extra food into the fridge, and made sure the dogs were taken care of so they hopefully wouldn’t need to go out within the next two hours.

After a few moments, he made his way to his waiting husband, shuffling his slippered feet into the darkened room.

Peter was slouched into the cushions, he already had the movie qued onto the television, the curtains were drawn shut, and the lights were turned off. He extended one arm over the back of the couch, silently inviting Chasten to join him as his other hand reached out to offer his glass of wine.

Chasten accepted both. He took the glass, taking a sip before placing it on the side table, then he stepped out of his slippers, sitting beside Peter, picking up his feet to curl his legs against Peter’s that were propped up on the ottomin, and snuggling up into his side. Once he was settled, Peter pressed play and dropped his arm off the back of the couch to lay over Chasten.

The music echoed through the room, both men laughed, hummed, and even cried along to some parts, mostly when those parts felt all too familiar for them after the past year and a half.

_ I don’t pretend to know _

_ The challenges you’re facing _

_ The worlds you keep erasing and creating in you mind _

Minutes after the song finished, the words still continued to repeat over and over in Chasten’s head. Since he met Peter, he often had moments of guilt and fear, that he wouldn’t be enough, that he didn’t deserve Peter, that it wasn’t fair to Peter that he had all this work to do, all these people to save, and yet Chasten didn’t understand half of what he was dealing with. He pushed these doubts aside, reminding himself that Peter was with him, and refocused on the screen.

Unfortunately for Chasten, it wasn’t long until more powerful words were being sung.

_ And if your wife could share a fraction of your time _

_ If I could grant you peace of mind _

_ Would that be enough? _

He tightened his hold around Peter’s waist, keeping him close. All he could think of was all those days on the trail where he had to part with Peter for another week alone, or the nights on FaceTime when Chasten had to blink back the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, because all he wanted was to see Peter in person. And worst of all, the times when all Chasten wanted was an intimate moment with his husband. To make love, or cuddle, or even something as simple as sharing a kiss in private, but Peter would turn it down, saying he didn’t have the time because he had to work.

Noticing Chasten’s uneasiness below him, Peter also tightened his hold. He wasn’t naive, he knew why Chasten suddenly grew emotional, and when the movie was over, he was determined to put his mind at ease.

Before long, the credits began to roll down the screen, but Chasten didn’t budge. For a brief moment, Peter thought he had fallen asleep, until he attempted to move, and Chasten only clung tighter, letting out a small whimper.

“Hey, love, come on,” Peter urged, rubbing Chasten’s back, “let’s talk.”

Chasten sat up, looking everywhere but at his husband. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be getting this upset.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Peter ran his hand over Chasten’s cheek, settling it at the back of his neck. “I hate that I ever gave you a reason to get upset at this. I know that the campaign was hard on you, on us, but I swear, if I had ever had any legitimate fears about the future of our relationship, I would’ve called it off immediately. You come first, always.”

Chasten pressed his forehead to Peter’s, closing his eyes while taking a deep breath. “I just got so scared sometimes. I never once doubted that you loved me, but that didn’t help the occasional feeling that I was losing you. That you would choose the campaign, and your reputation over me.”

“Baby, never. I would rather be homeless on the street, with you, than be in the White House, alone.”

“You mean that?” Chasten looked at Peter for the first time since the second act.

“Of course. Losing you is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. I love you, so much.” Peter wrapped Chasten up in a tight hug, pressing his face to Chasten’s neck.

“I love you, too, Peter.” Chasten pulled him back to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

“Now come on,” Peter stood from the couch, taking Chasten’s hand to lead him along. “Let’s go to bed before you let you brain get the better of you, and you start picturing me cheating on you with one of your brothers.”

Chasten let out a loud chuckle, as he allowed Peter to escort him up the steps. “It wasn’t actually Peggy, it was just the same actress.”

“Right, cause that’s not any less confusing.” When they got to their bedroom, Peter took one last moment to tug Chasten in close, swaying in the gentle hug, before they both got ready for bed, falling asleep curled up with their content smiles back on their lips.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still back, but it's getting harder to find inspiration, thankfully Chasten posted this one today.


	26. Dairy Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just mindless fluff. I'm serious there is no plot.

They’ve been on the go for hours, 14 hours to be exact, and they were past exhausted. Originally, they had planned to grab a quick dinner and eat it in the car on the way back to the house, however, just as Peter was about to call in the order for thai take out, Chasten’s phone buzzed with a calendar reminder.

_ Date Night _

_ Sunday, November 10, 2019 _

_20:00 - 21:00_ _Repeat Weekly_

“Shit” Chasten hissed under his breath, swiping the notification away.

Peter moved his finger away from the call button, turning to Chasten who sat beside him in the back of the SUV. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just got a reminder that it's date night, but it’s not a big deal, we’ll just go home, eat some thai food, and pass out in each other's arms.”

Peter’s eyes dropped from Chasten with a subtle sadness. Despite this, Chasten continued to stare at them. The dark, heavy circles that formed underneath, knowing full well he had them too, but not nearly as bad, the tinted redness in the whites of his eyes, the way he forced his eyelids to stay open in the barely lit car. He wanted more than anything to still have this time with Peter, but he couldn’t bear the idea of making Peter stay up any longer than necessary, so he brushed away the thought.

“No, that’s not enough.” Much to Chasten’s surprise, Peter disagreed. Apparently he too really wanted that time together. “When was the last time we actually sat down and enjoyed food, while just being us?”

Chasten shrugged, shaking his head. “I don’t know, but you are way too tired for a sit down meal. You will be passed out in the booth before we even get a side salad.”

Peter laughed, and hung his head. “I am well aware. I was thinking we still grab fast food, but we sit down at a table, rather than the back of the car. We can tell our security team to back off a little, so you and I can actually hold a conversation that doesn’t involve politics.”

“Mmm Mayor Pete,” Chasten hummed playfully, “don’t tempt me with a good time.”

Peter let out another airy chuckle before asking the driver to take them to the nearest Dairy Queen.

Inside, they stared blankly at the bright menu, Chasten mindlessly weighing his options, “is it bad that I only want ice cream.”

“Yes, because you need to eat actual food.” Peter was now only looking at the menu for show, having known exactly what he wanted before they had even arrived. “We can get ice cream after.”

“Jeez, you sound like my mother.”

Peter ignored the comment, stepping up to the register to place their order. As tired as he was, he was somehow even more hungry. They waited patiently in silence for their food, then settled at a table.

When tired, Peter always became a bit tense, and as his exhaustion level increased, so did his attitude, therefore, while they ate, he felt it best to keep his mouth shut, he was the one who insisted on doing this after all.

He kept his head down, picking at his food until it was nothing but crumbs, but he knew Chasten was watching him, he could feel his eyes burning into him, as if trying to read every thought that passed his mind.

Chasten reached his hand across the table, resting it on Peter’s arm to grab his attention. “Babe, I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have done this.”

“No, I’m glad we did.” Peter offered a quick smile of reassurance, placing his free hand over Chasten’s. “Things are about to get insane. Once Christmas is over, it’s gonna be town halls and debates, one after the other, then non-stop primaries. I’m determined to get all the time I can get with you before then. Screw being up for 15 hours and feeling like I could drop at any moment, having you here with me is all I want right now.”

Chasten replicated his smile, a red tint filling his cheeks. “That’s all I want too… and also ice cream.”

Peter rolled his eyes. He picked up his hand, bring Chasten’s with it to place a small kiss on his knuckles, before standing from the table. “Let’s get you your ice cream, but we are eating that in the car because I can’t take this fluorescent lighting for much longer.”

Chasten cackled, following close behind his husband back up to the counter. They got their ice cream, and made their way back to the car to head home. Once at the house, Chasten told Peter to go upstairs as he quickly took care of the dogs, making sure they were fed, and taken outside, before climbing the stairs. He moved passed the bedroom, into the bathroom, to brush his teeth and ready himself for bed, thinking Peter had already done the same. He learned differently, however, when he got to the bedroom and saw Peter, already asleep on the bed, shirt hanging open over his chest, his pants unbuttoned but still on along with his shoes.

Chasten sighed, he dressed himself in his own pajamas, then gently shook Peter awake. “Come on love, I know you’re tired, but you should get out of these clothes.”

Peter only groaned in response before rolling over. Chasten carefully did the rest of the work, taking off his shoes, and slipping his shirt and pants all the way off, leaving Peter in just his boxers and white undershirt. Feeling content, Chasten flicked off the lights, and slid into bed. Peter instantly reached out, curling into his side, letting out a small hum, and an “I love you,” before completely drifting into sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @bowsandties2019 :)


End file.
